Another Chance Missed
by Demon Ragna
Summary: Just when Nami thinks she going to find out what Luffy feels about her there's always someone who interrupts, will she ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

10/21/2013 update: Chapter 1 revision complete, let me know if there is still any errors.

* * *

Yo everyone this is the First Fan Fiction that I've written that I've managed to finally work up the courage to upload to see what everyone else thinks of my stories so please enjoy and if you would please let me know what you think and with that let the story Day whilst sailing the seas on the Thousand Sunny

* * *

"Hey guys lets play hide and seek" Luffy happily said

"Are you serious?" claimed Zoro

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea" agreed Usopp

"Yeah!" agreed Chopper

"Get lost Luffy, I ain't playing hide and seek" said Sanji

"It sounds Suuuper to me" answers Franky

"Why I don't say I would mind, yohohoho" said Brook

"Seriously Brook you too" said Nami

Robin chuckles "Why not it could be fun"

"Robin! Ehh I give up I'll play your stupid game of hide and seek" decided Nami

"Yosh! Come on Sanji, Zoro you gotta join in now everyone else's playing" said Luffy

"Why if Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are in then of course" said a love struck Sanji

"Ehhh… I'll do it" said Zoro

"Ok then lets decide who the seeker will be" said Luffy

After pulling straws it was decided that Chopper would be the seeker which some of the crew was happy about being that this would be over quick being that Chopper would easily sniff'em out.

But not one to like losing Nami had a plan because even in a game of hide and seek she was still going to go for the win. So as soon as the game began with Chopper looking away then starting the countdown Nami ran off towards her room though running as fast as she could Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Sanji had already shot off to where ever they decided they was going to hide.

Nami finally reached her room and quickly slipped in without the door making a sound and then climbed into her Wardrobe

Once Nami was inside she noticed someone else was inside as she was about to scream when her mouth was covered by the others hand she began to panic to only notice that it was just Luffy and then calmed down when Luffy noticed this he removed his hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Nami said angrily

"Shhh you'll gives us away" said Luffy

"O right yeah either way answer the question" whispered Nami

"Hiding" Luffy said simply

"Yes Luffy I'd figured that but why are you hiding here" said Nami

"Hm so Chopper doesn't find me" Luffy said puzzled at the question

"Luffy! Don't make me strangle you why did you choose out of every where else to hide here" said Nami angrily but remembering to stay quite

"O right well I figured Chopper wouldn't be able to sniff me out if I hid among girls clothes" said Luffy

"Wow I must say that's pretty smart of you Luffy, now get out" said Nami

"What no way I was here first you get out" said Luffy

"This is my wardrobe Luffy and I don't want you in it" said Nami

"What why what's the big problem like all I'm doing is just hiding here" said Luffy

'Because being stuck together with you in this tight space is driving me crazy' thought Nami deciding that saying anything more would lead onto further questioning which would get her no where as she could tell Luffy was being to stubborn to leave.

"Fine then you can hide here" Nami said defeated

"Of course I was here first and I am Captain after all" said Luffy

"Yeah yeah… hm I wonder how close Chopper is to finding everyone else" said Nami

"hmmm… I wish I was the seeker it's quite boring just hiding" said Luffy

"Then why didn't you just say so, if you'd just said I'm sure everyone would of let you" said Nami

"Seriously" said Luffy said as his jaw dropped

"Of course" confirmed Nami

"Oh well I'll just have to be the seeker next time" said Luffy

"You soon changed your mood" said Nami

"Well being stuck in here with you has been quite fun" said Luffy

"Oh is that so" said Nami feeling her face going red

"Yeah of course it's always fun with you Nami" said Luffy

"Luffy, what are you saying?" stuttered Nami feeling her face getting even redder

"Well Nami I…" began Luffy but suddenly the wardrobe doors swung open

"Aha I found you Nami you can't fool me… o Luffy you're here two?" said Chopper

"Shishishi you've found us Chopper good job" said Luffy

"Don't think I'll be happy if you praise me idiot" said Chopper doing the exact opposite as he does

"Shishishi have you found everyone else yet" asked Luffy

"Of course it was easy" said Chopper

"Good 'cause I'm hungry" Luffy ran out the room and then went onto shout "Sanji, Meat"

"No! Luffy it's still to early" Said Sanji

"Ehhh stingy" Luffy said disappointedly

Nami then approached Luffy "Em Luffy about…" said Nami

"Hey Usopp let's do some fishing" Luffy said as he ran off

"Yeah sure" said Usopp

"Luffy!" said Nami but went unheard

"Nami, what's wrong?" asked Chopper

"Em, nothing I guess" said Nami sadly

"Well if you're sure… anyway why were you and Luffy together?" questioned Chopper

"WHAT!" shouted Sanji as he came running out the kitchen

"Hey! You rubber shit, what were you doing together with Nami-san" Sanji questioned

"Emm we just both happened to choose the same hiding spot" Luffy cluelessly replied now fishing with Usopp

"Huh, You sure? better of not done nothing to Nami-san or I swear I'll…" threatened Sanji

"SANJI! Calm down, he didn't do anything" explained Nami

"Yeah nothing happened you pervert" added Zoro from the lower deck who was lying against the railing

"Fuck Off! Moss head before I kick your ass overboard" Sanji angrily replied

"O you wanna try?" challenged Zoro

"Hey! That's enough you two" demanded Nami

"Of course Nami-Swan" cooed Sanji happily

"Stupid love cook" said Zoro

Sanji was about to respond but was soon silenced by Nami's glare

With the situation diffused Nami decided to draw some maps to get her mind off things but found it hard to do so as she just couldn't get her mind off what Luffy may have gone onto say before being interrupted.

A knock then came from the Door "Nami-Swan I've brought some sweets for you" called Sanji through the closed door

"Ok bring'em in" answered Nami

Sanji walked in and was soon to notice that Nami looked down

"Nami-san What's wrong?" asked Sanji

"Eh? Oh nothing just feeling a bit tired" responded Nami

"Nami-san if Luffy did actually do something to upset you then please tell me" said Sanji whilst placing the plate of sweets on Nami's desk

Nami went silent as in lost in thought

"Nami-san what did he do?" asked Sanji

"He.. He didn't finish what he was going to say" answered Nami

"What… he was going to say? Said Sanji puzzled

"Yeah…" Nami responded with

"Nami-san I really don't understand how your upset about him not saying…" and then it hit Sanji what it might be

"No… way…" Sanji said in shock

Nami began blushing as she figured that Sanji had figured it out

"I'm sorry Nami-san its Zoro's fault he had the nerve to say that your breasts are fake and I argued with him that they are most certainly are not and then Luffy came along and questioned what we are arguing about and then that shitty swordsman went an asked Luffy for his opinion but he answered he didn't have a clue and mentioned he was going to ask you but I didn't think he actually would" said Sanji now out of breath

"WHAT!? NO that isn't it at all" Nami said annoyed

"But Nami-Swan they are real right?" Sanji said now in his love crazed state

Nami then went on to chuck Sanji out the room and then slammed the door

As Sanji got up off his arse the door opened slightly and Nami stuck her head out and angrily stated "And for your information yes they're real" and then the door was slam shut with Sanji now with his hearts in eyes and blood gushing out his nose as he fell back with a huge grin on his face just lying on the deck and chuckling in a state of perverted madness.

After a few moments after Zoro seeing this from the lower deck decided to drag Sanji to Choppers infirmary before Sanji was drained of all his blood and he'd have more to do then just mop up some blood off the deck.

He walked into the Infirmary and slung Sanji onto the bed and said to Chopper "One idiot checking in" and then left

"Ahhh! Sanji what happened? A Panicked Chopper questioned

"Nami.. Nami-swans they're… they're real hehehehe" answered a crazed Sanji

"Huh? Real? Sanji what are you even talking about" asked a confused Chopper whilst fixing Sanji up to a IV to refill Sanji with blood

Sanji didn't answer and continued laughing hysterically

"Hm well I'm just going to have to assume its just a relapse" said Chopper to himself deciding that he would have to put Sanji through rehab again to be safe just in case it wasn't a one off

Because of his problem this resulted with no Chef to make that nights dinner which left everyone digging into their pockets to pay Nami to cook something instead

To everyone's to surprise she went onto as far as making a roast dinner and besides Luffy complaining there wasn't enough meat everyone agreed that it was very nice meal even Zoro openly agreed which shocked everybody

"Wow really Zoro with how much you bash Sanji's cooking I'm surprised to hear that coming out of you" said Usopp

"Huh well that nose bleeder just puts love into it for the ladies which just tastes revolting to me" said Zoro

"Ah yes indeed there's nothing like meal made full of love by a women" said Brook

"Yes it has that heart warming feeling to it" said Franky

"What the hell are you idiots going on about?" questioned an annoyed Nami

Robin chuckled and teased "Now Nami who's the lucky guy"

Nami now red faced and shocked not knowing what to say the dining room door then swung open

"What? If Nami-swans in love then of course it has to be me" Sanji declared standing in the now open doorway

"What? Sanji how did you even know what we was even going on about?" questioned Usopp

"Is it some sort of power?" Chopper said excitedly

"Why yes it is, I always know when a women is in need of me" Sanji replied proudly

"Yeah the power of perverseness" chipped in Zoro

"What was that you shitty lack of taste buds moss headed jerkwad and yeah if you didn't guess I fucking heard you" snapped Sanji

"Wow he even knows what Zoro said it must be a super power" Chopper said getting more excited

"Now now Cook-san surely your more interesting in who Nami loves" said Robin with a smile

"Of course Robin-chwan" Sanji said now glazed over with love again

"Yeah Navi sis spill the beans who's this suuper man who has captured your heart" asked Franky

Now that Nami had had time to think she knew exactly what to say

"Why I love all of you we're all that close that you feel like family" Nami answered chirpily

"Of course we are" Luffy agreed

Though many knew she had avoided answering the question this declaration made everyone feel happy

"AH! Being Nami-swans brother is like a dream come true… but wait that means" said Sanji who was at first over the moon was suddenly down in the dumps as he realised that this meant that she didn't romantically love him as a man and then the eternal struggle began whether to be happy or sad about this.

"Ah a family ah no don't go thinking that will make me happy you shitheads" said Chopper obviously overjoyed with the statement

"Ah now it feels like a hole in my heart has been filled not that I have one yohohoho" said Brook

"Hurhh but wait being a family doesn't necessarily mean that we're all brother and sisters it could even mean Parents, Grandparents and even Aunts and Uncles" said Franky to Nami teasingly

"Yes in fact I was about to say the same thing" Robin also teased

Sanji finally snapping out of it "Ahhh! That means I can be the Dad and" but then was cut off by Luffy "No I'm the Captain so that means I'm the Dad"

This led onto several crew members laughing

"Oh oh so who's the Mum?" questioned a gleeful Chopper

The room then went very silent as everyone realised that of course there's only two women in the crew this then really piqued their interest in Luffy's answer.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks because I'm going to be the Dad" Sanji jumped in with and with that the chanced was missed as everyone argued over what part of the family they get to be.

Nami who once again disappointed and feeling angry that Luffy had been twice been interrupted today just as it seemed as she might finally find out if that idiot of a Captain loved her or not.

She left the room deciding that she had had enough for the day and went to bed putting an end to the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed chapter 1 I figured that I'd do chapter 2 and here it is so enjoy and if you so wish please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

The Next Day

Nami woke up to notice that Robin had already awoken and was reading a book

Robin taking notice asks her "Good Morning Nami, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept great thanks, how about you? not so good I take it" questioned Nami

"Hmm somewhat I had something that I just couldn't get off my mind" replied Robin

"Huh ok anything to do with something that happened after I left? what did I miss like?" asked Nami

Robin paused for a moment and then said with a straight face "Nothing worth noting"

"O… ok" Nami said noticing something was amiss, she was going to have to ask one the guys to find out what was up

After getting dressed Nami stepped on the deck and begun cleaning her teeth she noticed Usopp and Luffy where both there doing the same and then something caught her eye

"Usopp what the hell happened to your nose?" asked Nami wondering why there was a cast over his nose

Usopp suddenly halted with what he was doing as if he just remembered something terrifying but quickly regained some composure and replied with "Well Nami you wouldn't believe it but last night I sneezed so hard I broke my nose, I tell you if I had as much strength in my punches as I do with my sneezes I'd be the strongest guy in the world" and then went on to laughing

Nami totally knowing that Usopp was one for lying was going to tell him so but before she had the chance Luffy who was next to Ussop said "What are you talking about Usopp? Robin broke it after you and Chopper said that she can be the granny" who went on to laugh to himself after remembering the event that happened last night

Nami felt a laugh coming on but managed to hold it back as she saw Robin had stepped out of the Womens quarters and then noticed her cross her arms

"Shut up Luffy! are you trying to get me killed" said Usopp completely terrified as he then noticed two arms coming out of Luffys back

Luffy noticing that Usopp had the look of complete shock on his face was about to ask what's up until he felt something grab his head and then as it slowly spun around "Eh?" wondered Luffy as he was wondering what the hell was happening and then he felt his head being let go and then his head spun round the opposite way and then he propelled of the ground and in to the air, Nami and Usopp heard Luffy just going "Ahhh" as he went further up into the air until his head was back to the way it should be and then he fell back to the deck with a thud

"Ooohhh so dizzy" let out Luffy

"Luffy are you ok?" questioned Nami

Zoro then stepped out of the Mens quarters looking half asleep with toothbrush in hand and then asked "What the hells going on out here?"

"Just teaching Captain-san that some things are just best left forgotten" said Robin who then began cleaning her teeth

"Oi Robin now that was just mean" said Nami

"Huh? o about last night I take it" said Zoro as a smile crept up on his face

"Wipe that smirk of your face marimo, Robin-chan is a beautiful young woman and you shouldn't be even thinking about such a foolish remark" said Sanji as he walked out of the Mens quarters also with a toothbrush in hand

Robin with a smile now said "At least I know someone knows how to treat a lady"

"Of course Robin-Chwan every lady is a angel in my eyes" said Sanji resulting in Robin chuckling happily

"Just shut up love cook and clean your darn teeth you've got breakfast to make" said Zoro

Before Sanji had time to make a remark Luffy had shot up at the word of breakfast and then saying "Food now Sanji"

"Yeah yeah hold your horses just give me a minute" replied Sanji going on to scrub his teeth

And then it was Brook who stepped out of the Mens quarters like everyone with a toothbrush at the ready because though dead he likes to keep his teeth sparkling clean

"Ah miss Robin if it means anything no matter how old you are I'd always be happy to see your panties" said Brook

This led to Brooks head been lifted of his body and chucked across to the other side of the ship a faint "Yohohoho" could be heard as he flew across

"Now Robin seriously your letting this get to you a bit to much aren't you?" questioned Nami

"Well how would you like being called a granny when yet you're still so young" Said Robin now losing her poker face and looking a bit irritated

"Well true" agreed Nami

"O so you're on her side now" said Usopp with the look of a mixture of shock and anger with his jaw dropped open

"Of course if it was me I would feel exactly the same" replied Nami

And then it was Chopper who stepped out the Mens quarters greeting everyone "Good Morning Everyone"

"O Chopper would you be alright to find Brooks head he em seems to have lost it" said Nami

"If you would please" added Robin

"O of course I'll get right on" said Chopper as he rushed off to find Brooks head as Nami replied with "Thanks Chopper"

And then last but not least Franky stepped out of the Mens quarters with no toothbrush being his teeth had a self cleaning mechanism which the usual 3 always found cool

"Helllloooo my brothers and sisters how do you do on this Suuupeeer morning?" asked Franky

"O so that's we've decided on have we" said Nami

"Yes sis as much as I wanted to be known as Uncle Franky it was not meant to be" Franky said with tears in his eyes

"Oh what a shame I'm sure you would of made a great Uncle Franky" said Robin

"Yes if only you wasn't so fussy about being the granny then I would of indeed been" said Franky

A vain then popped on Robins head as she went onto use Clutch on Franky and then she walked off to the dining room

Then Chopper returned with Brooks head and placed it back on his head

"Ah thank you Chopper-san I thought for a moment their I was heading to breakfast but a head yohohoho" Said Brook

Then Chopper noticed the state Franky was in and then said out terrified "Ahhh a Doctor we need a Doctor"

"You are the Doctor" Nami and Usopp said in unison

"Oh yeah of course" realised Chopper

"Ah no worries Doc I can fix myself" said Franky as he went on to do as he said cracking his upper body into the right the position then going on to do his signature pose and shouting out "Suuupeeeer"

Chopper and Usopp were amazed as always with stars in the eyes saying how cool it is

Nami decided that she best head off to breakfast before Luffy ate it all notifying the four that was left as she headed off to the dining room

Though Chopper who had yet to brush his teeth did so though a rushed job and went off to get what ever little of breakfast remained if any at all

When he got there he found he was in luck as it seems Sanji had somehow managed to keep Luffy from devouring everything it'd also seemed that Nami was also keeping Luffy in check which was understandable as there was still some of us who had yet to eat anything.

The rest of breakfast went by pretty smoothly though nicely quite for a change as no one dare say anything just in case something slipped out about yesterday and then they'd have to feel Robins wrath, who was not one to get angry usually but when she was definitely one to be afraid of as Usopp find out the hard way.

Later on Nami decided to do some sunbathing as it was such a nice day she decide to wear a plain red bikini as the colour red just seemed to be on her mind as she stepped out her room she noticed Zoro napping on deck as he usually did and then she remembered she had a bone to pick with him.

She went over to the rails and leaned her arms across it and lent down "HEY! Zoro wake up"

Zoro waked up groggily "Hurhh ergh hmm… what is it Nami? this better be good" said Zoro

"Just letting you know I've just doubled how much money you owe me and increased the interest, just thought I'd let you know" said Nami

"WHAT!? What the hell Nami, what the hell for" said Zoro very annoyed

Nami began saying "I heard from Sanji that you two had a argument about…" and then was cut off by Zoro saying "Yeah yeah I witnessed the aftermath but come on I was just fucking with him I wasn't really serious"

"Oh no you cant get out of this one Zoro… but maybe…" teased Nami

"Herghh but maybe what, what is it you want me to do?" questioned Zoro

Nami smiled happily and said "I want you to play detective"

"Huh? What?" puzzled Zoro

"First go and play with Luffy and co and find out what you can find out about…" said Nami then going red in the face before finishing what she was going to saying as she noticed shyness coming over her on the thought of finding out what Luffy thinks of her

Zoro who was one who was more perceptive then people knew already knew what she meant, he'd already figured for a long time that Nami had a interest in Luffy being that there's many things you notice when people think you're a asleep and not, and many a times he noticed Nami staring at Luffy on many occasions but it seems she's only just realised her feelings herself though but Zoro also expected that this had probably something had to do with the two years the crew spent apart because as he knows when something disappears from your life is when you notice how much you really cared and at this moment Zoro had a flash of Kuina and then smiled though feeling sad and happy at the memory.

"Ok Nami I'll help you find out if Luffy likes you or not" said Zoro whilst getting up

"What? But how did you know that" Nami said red faced again

She then heard Robin chuckling behind who was wearing a sun dress with a book in hand and sitting on the sun lounger beside hers "O Nami-chan even I knew that"

Zoro chuckled to himself as he then walked off towards Luffy and co

"But Robin… how did you know as well?" said Nami her face still red

"O anyone who's paying attention can tell Nami" said Robin

"What? Really.. no way surely its not that obvious because how come no ones said anything before" said Nami still red faced

"Well I thought I just leave it for you to realise it so I decided not to say anything I assume Swordsman-san thought the same as I" said Robin

Now sitting down on her sun lounger "I just cant believe it… but how and when did you notice I only just figured it out myself not to long ago" said Nami

"O not so soon after I joined the crew" said Robin

"No way seriously just no way I just can't believe it" said Nami baffled about what she was hearing but then the discussion was disrupted with the arrival of Sanji with drinks

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan I've brought cocktails my lovelies" said Sanji happily about being able to serve them drinks though truly he was over the moon about getting a closer look at Nami in her bikini

"O thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said grabbing her drink and taking a sip seeming to have totally forgotten about what she was just discussing

"O anything for you Nami-swan" he said whilst walking round to Robin to also give Robin her drink

"Why thank you cook-san" Robin said with a smile whilst grabbing her cocktail

"Happy to serve Robin-chwan" said Sanji completely ecstatic and then zooming off back to the kitchen

It was then when laughing was heard from the deck, Franky who was at the helm of the Ship looked over to see Zoro on all fours giving Chopper a piggy back ride 'A reindeer riding a human, huh now I've seen it all' he thought to himself

Zoro at this moment was feeling embarrassed and it showed on his face as he crawled around as Luffy, Usopp and Brook watched and laughed as he did so

"Stop laughting!, what's so funny in the first place" said Zoro feeling embarrassed and also now annoyed

Usopp who managed to stop himself laughing said "It's just in even my wildest dreams I never imaged with you the way you are that you'd ever be doing this" then going on to laughing again

"Yohoho maybe Zoro-san you should be Choppers Dad after all" said Brook then went onto do his usual laugh

Zoro then remembering that one of things that happened yesterday was that Chopper actually wanted him to be his Dad because of how Strong and Cool he was and how he wished he could fight just like him, he actually appreciated the amount of respect Chopper had for him but the thought of adopting Chopper as his son seemed plain weird not because he was a Reindeer Human hybrid because of his devil fruit because he didn't mind that but because Chopper was 17 and he himself was 21 and to have him as a son when there's only 4 years between them just didn't feel right.

It was then Chopper mentioned happily "Yeah I still love the idea now but having him as a older brother is just as good" then going onto laughing

This brought a smile to Zoros face as he liked the idea much better and then said "Well little brother I'm happy that your happy"

"Yeah" Chopper said happily now that Zoro had confirmed he was happy with the idea as having him as a brother

"Hey we're all brothers now aren't we" said Usopp

They all smiled at this but to there surprise Luffy was not and seemed quite unhappy

"Luffy-san what maybe the problem?" questioned Brook

"Yeah Luffy what's wrong?" Chopper also questioned

"Come on Luffy don't you like the idea of being bros?" Usopp said saddened by the thought

Zoro just stared at Luffy waiting for an answer

"It's just as the captain I still wanted to be the Father of the crew" said Luffy childishly

"Come on Luffy you're still going on about that why do you want to be our Dad so much a few of us are either around the same age or even older so it would just be plain weird anyway" joked Usopp

"Yes indeed Luffy-san I'm 90, old enough to be your great grandfather not to mention I'm dead also yohohoho" said Brook

"Yeah Luffy if you want to be a dad so much why don't you just have a baby" said Chopper professionally

"What!?" The four let out in shock and in unison

"A b..b..baby" Luffy said as his mind boggled at the idea

"Chopper seriously what made you even suggest that?" said Usopp in complete shock at the idea

"O true in our current situation it wouldn't be very practical for us to have a baby on board would it I'm sorry Luffy" said Chopper

Luffy didn't respond still in a state of shock with his mouth wide open

"Yes it wouldn't of worked out anyway Nami-san and Robin-san wont even show me their panties so how is it to be expected they'd want to have a baby if one can't even get further then that" said Brook unhappy at his own results

"Because Brook that's just perverted" said Zoro

"And what girl wouldn't refuse you if your opening line was for them to show you their panties, huh?" said Usopp then thinking to himself that Kaya would of definitely would have had him killed if he had said that to her when he first met her

"Not to mention your just a skeleton Brook you don't even have the ability to have kids" added Chopper

Which started as a look of shock led to a slump of depression for Brook "Chopper-san why do you have to say it so cruelly" said Brook as he continued to sob on all fours

"Oi Luffy you back with us yet? I have a question for you about this whole wanting to be the dad thing" Zoro asked finally deciding it was time to investigate

Luffy snapping back to reality said "Heh, what is Zoro?"

"Well Luffy I was just wondering the same thing Chopper was yesterday who was going to be Mum?" questioned Zoro happy that his job was almost done and that'd he be no longer be in more debt then he already is

"Yeah Luffy who?" Chopper also questioned as he really wanted know still from yesterday

"Huh knowing Luffy he didn't even think that far" laughed off Usopp

"Oi shut up and let him answer the question" said Zoro getting agitated at waiting for an answer

"Well" began Luffy as Zoro thought here we go

And then a loud laughter was heard they all looked over to see that it was Sanji

"Marimo you look friggin ridiculous" Sanji said before going on to laugh to himself

"Shut it dartboard brow I don't have time for your shit I'm in the middle of something here" Said Zoro annoyed

"Well I'm sure it can wait you shithead, Oi Luffy lunch is ready" said Sanji

"Food Wohoo" Said Luffy happy that it was time to eat and then darted off to the dining room

"No wait Luffy" said Zoro but it was to no avail as Luffy had gone

Zoro then setting his attention on Sanji then saying "Darn you, you dumbass cook you couldn't of waited could ya"

"Yeah we was just about to find out who Luffy wanted as the Mum" said Chopper upset

"What? why the hell does it even matter anymore being that out sweet Robin-chan decided that'd we'd be siblings after all" said Sanji now happy at the thought

"But Sanji-san who then can you perv on, because its clearly wrong to feel that way towards ones own sister" said Brook

"AH! I totally forgot" said Sanji as the world crumbled around him

"Haha same with you Brook no more asking Nami and Robin to look at their panties" added Usopp

"But.. But.. NOHOHOHO" screamed Brook at the realisation of this

"Ergh I've had enough of this lets go and have some lunch Chopper" said Zoro

As Zoro got up Chopper moved into position to cling onto Zoros head

"Yeah lets go" said Chopper happily

Zoro smirked and chuckled as he made his to the Dining Room

"Oi guys wait for me" said Usopp as he followed

Sanji and Brook soon after broke out of their slumps as the realised if they didn't hurry lunch would pass them by as in all in the stomach of Luffy if they didn't hurry

When they arrived at the Dining Room there was still lunch to go around Sanji wondering how the hell how, noticed Nami sitting next to Luffy, he then noticed Luffy about to reach for something he was about to tell him off when Nami sternly said "Lufffyy"

"But Nami I'm hungry" said Luffy unhappy not to have free reign over the food

"We all are Luffy, look Brook and Sanji have just got here let them have something first and then you can seconds" said Nami

"Ok" said Luffy disappointed

'That's my Nami-swan she can keep any man in check even our idiot of a captain' Sanji thought happily to himself as he sat down to eat

Once everyone had finished eating Nami gave Luffy the cue to go ahead and once again Luffy was a happy chappy as he devoured the rest of the food on the table

Shortly after lunch Zoro went to report to Nami who currently was sitting at the outdoor table eating dessert

"With all the desserts you have I'm surprised your not fat, hah it must go to your boobs that would explain how they just keep getting bigger" Said Zoro who started laughing

"Interest rising" mentioned Nami clearly annoyed at the statement

"Oi dammit Nami can't you take a joke" said Zoro annoyed

"Shut up and tell me what you found out" said Nami still annoyed

"Erghhh I didn't find out anything" said Zoro

"What do you mean you found out nothing, what was you doing the whole time" questioned Nami

Zoro remembered that for most of it he was giving Chopper a piggy back ride but he couldn't mention that because Nami would surely make fun of him, but the good thing was which he was happy about is that at least he get to put all the blame on Number 7

"Well that doesn't matter but I was just about to get an answer out of Luffy when that darn curly browed cook called for lunch" said Zoro

"Erghh then of course Luffy shot off without answering I see" said Nami

"Yeah so I tried so are you going to cut me some slack" asked Zoro

"Well failure is still a failure so Zoro… no" said Nami now smiling

"Ah you witch come on you can't be serious" said Zoro annoyed

It was then Robin joined Nami at the table and said "Now now Nami-chan, Swordsman-san tried so at least let him off this time"

"Ah ok but only because Robin said so you hear" said Nami

"Yeah yeah loud and clear, thanks Robin" said Zoro as he walked off to catch up on his earlier nap

'So another chance missed' thought Nami to herself feeling saddened and with that she decided to leave finding out for some other time and left it at that for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I'm happy to see that people are taking an interest in my Fic especially being it's the first one I've uploaded so thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and even favourited so far.

So here you go Chapter 3 is here and ready to read so please let me know what you think if you so wish and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A few days later

Because of erm conflicting interests among some of the crew it was decided the idea of being siblings wasn't working out, so they decided to return to just being good old nakamas because they was as close as family in the first place, it was just a case of that no one had really come out and said it till now, though the likes of Chopper was a bit upset at the decision at first but Zoro cheered him up by simply asking Chopper if he wanted to do some weight training with him, being that just because they're not brothers doesn't mean they can't hang out and then off they went to do so.

A soon as they got to the Crows Nest Chopper used heavy point to change in his more human like appearance form of his devil fruit ability and then they begun weight training, Chopper started with dumbbells and Zoro started with lifting weights whilst laying down.

Short while into the training Chopper whilst stilling lifting dumbbells went to look out the window and on to the deck to once again see Nami sunbathing as usual as of late and then said to Zoro "I keep telling Nami not to sunbathe so often because it's bad for her skin but yet she keeps doing so even after my warnings"

"Ahh just leave her be, if she's not going to listen then just don't bother you're just wasting your time otherwise" said Zoro between lifting weights

"Ok she's be doing surprisingly fine anyway I can only assume that her skin has become quite resistant to the suns rays after spending so much time on Weatheria" Chopper said whilst pondering over his theory

"Is that so, well good for her I guess" said Zoro not really bothered thinking about if Choppers theory held any water because he just wouldn't know any way

"There's actually some other strange things I've noticed as well about Nami she just keeps alternating between plain Red, Blue and Yellow bikinis nothing fancy about them, so I've been wondering if there's some sort of meaning behind this but I just can't think what it would be" pointed out Chopper

"Hmm Red… Blue… and Yellow… huh? said Zoro as he had also noticed this to, well how could of he of not he was still a man after all

"Hrm and another strange thing is that there is this strange sent coming of Nami which I've never come across before so I had to look it up" said Chopper

"Huh? Ok so did you find out what it may be?" questioned Zoro

"Yes as far as I can tell Nami is letting off pheromones which is strange because" Chopper was saying but as soon as Zoro heard the word pheromones he lost total grip of the weights handle bar and it dropped out his hands and landed on his neck and then he began chocking as the Weights had gone through the floorboards and with the handle bar on his neck was the only thing stopping from dropping through the floor entirely, Chopper quickly rushed over and lifted the weights out and off Zoro and put it aside and asked "Zoro, are you ok? What happened?"

After a moment of coughing Zoro had managed to clear his throat and said "Thanks Chopper I'm fine you just caught me by surprise their but what the hell pheromones you say?"

"Yeah I was going to say that it was quite strange because its never been proven that humans actually have them" said Chopper

"O really I never knew that… but so are trying to say what I think you're trying to say" asked Zoro

"Eh yes Nami is most likely currently sexually aroused according to my results" said Chopper not even slight bit fazed by this

'What the hell Nami seriously' Zoro thought to himself

"Being that it's none of my business and being that I'm not 100% certain because of lack of scientific evidence I thought it'd be best not to mention it to Nami" said Chopper professionally

"Yeah that's a good idea, you best keep that to your self because one you'd probably piss off Nami and two if that friggin ero-cook caught wind of this he'd definitely jump to all the wrong assumptions" advised Zoro

"O ok" agreed Chopper then taking notice to the damage to the floorboards left by the weights breaking through the floorboard said "And Frankys not going to be to happy about this, but we're going to have to tell him about so he can make the necessary repairs" said Chopper

"Yeah we will but first lets get back to training, we can always tell Franky about it when we see him later" said Zoro and so they went back to training

At this moment of time Sanji was preoccupied with making some sweets for Robin and Nami, blissfully unaware of this discovery and hopefully for Namis sake he never will be

"Ah Sanji-san as usual a fine cup of tea it makes me feel all warm inside… though I actually don't have any insides yohohoho" Brook said before taking another sip of tea

"O good to hear thanks" said Sanji happy at the praise

"I must say Sanji-san its definitely nice to be able to once again ask miss Robin and miss Nami to see their panties" said Brook with sound of total politeness in his voice even though he was saying the rudest of things

"O indeed" said Sanji then chuckling and smiling perversely

"Ah no wait what I'm saying stop putting your desires in my head you pervert" exclaimed Sanji

"Now don't put the blame on me Sanji-san, I am a complete gentleman it is you who is the perverted one here" Brook shot back with

"No Brook I am no pervert for I am a lover of women" said Sanji proudly

"Ah Sanji-san could it be have you ascended to the next level?" questioned Brook in misbelief

"Yes Brook I.. have.. gone.. one.. step.. further.. BEYOND!" Sanji shouted as a fiery aura enveloped him

"Magnificent Sanji-san I'm in total awe right now I never thought it was actually truly possible to ascend beyond a super pervert" claimed Brook

"Yes Brook train enough and one day Brook you may also to ascend to the next level" said Sanji

"Thank you Sanji-san I will and one day I'll join you and together we will fuse into Super Branji!" claimed Brook

"Huh? What!?… what the hell are you even talking about!?" questioned Sanji

"Not a clue" said Brook then taking another sip of his tea

"Ehh? Well whatever, I think it's about time to take these sweets to the always lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan" said Sanji now in his normal perverted form

And then rushed over to the library where he knew his Robin-chwan was waiting for him

When he got there he proved himself right as he saw Robin sitting read a book

"Robin-chwan I've brought you some sweets my angel" said Sanji over the moon

"Why thank you cook-san, by any chance have you given Nami hers yet? Asked Robin

"No not yet Robin-chwan but it's the next thing on my list to do" said Sanji still overjoyed

"O then if by any chances she's with captain-san can you leave them be and save it for her for later" asked Robin then smiling

"Anything for you Robin-chwan" Sanji said before leaving

Once Sanji had left the room it actually hit him what Robin asked of him the thought of seeing Luffy and Nami together made him need a cigarette so he got one out lit it and started smoking and then he started feeling somewhat relieved and then took a stroll back to the kitchen

On the deck Luffy was just lying down on the grass as he had no one to play with as they where all busy elsewhere the only person here was Nami just sunbathing again as she had been doing for the past few days today she was wearing a yellow bikini and had sunglasses on, because of this he had no idea where she was looking, the idea of that she might be looking at him made him feel the evil that lingered within his heart he managed to successfully fight it back again as he had done many times though he was starting to get worried as he could feel the evil getting stronger.

To try and get it off his mind he decided to go and see what Nami was doing to preoccupy himself

Luffy got up and jogged over to where Nami was and asked her "Hey Nami, whatcha doing?"

"Isn't it obvious" said Nami

"Just sunbathing again… aren't you bored?" asked Luffy

"Nope I'm perfectly fine" said Nami

"Wha… how can you not be bored all you're doing is just lying there" said Luffy not understanding

"Because unlike you I enjoy and appreciate the simpler things of just lying back and relaxing and enjoying the warm rays of the sun and the occasional nice breeze" said Nami

"Hmmm let me try" asked Luffy

"Sure use Robins sun lounger I'm sure she wouldn't mind" said Nami

Luffy layed down on the sun lounger next to her and after a few minutes complained "Hmmm nope I'm not feeling it I'm still bored"

"O is that is, so you thought you'd come and pester me is that it?" questioned Nami

Luffy sat up and looked towards Nami and said "Yep you got me shishishi"

It was then when Sanji came out of the kitchen and onto the deck with the mission of giving Nami-swan her sweets, he noticed Luffy and Nami together who seemed to be laughing and smiling together it was then he knew he couldn't let this go on and that he had to intervene though as much as he wanted to fly in kicking Luffy away from his Nami-swan he knew that would just make him out to be the criminal so he decided that he should just deliver Nami her sweets as usual breaking off what ever conversation they maybe having and spoil the mood.

It was then when Luffy just looked at Nami longingly as his eyes drifted along her body he himself did not even understand why he was doing this it was like his eyes had a mind of there own as he just could not seem to control what he was doing and then he started to feel himself lose control of his gum gum powers 'argh why is this started happening again' wondered Luffy irritated by this

'Wait is he checking me out' wondered Nami taking notice as she felt her face go red at the possibility, she then decided to pose a question "Luffy do you think I'm" but then was cut off by the arrival of Sanji saying "Looking sexy as always Nami-swan my love"

"Oooo Sanji can I have some sweets?" asked Luffy as Sanji placed down Nami sweets

"No none for you rubber shit only Nami-san deserves such sweet delicacy's" said Sanji angry at Luffy because he knew if he didn't do anything about it he'd lose his sweet Nami-swan forever and there was no way he was going let Luffy be the one to take her heart in fact no one will not on his watch

At this point Nami could feel her anger rising as Sanji had got in the way once again and that Luffy let his attention get fully taken by the possibility of getting some food but having better control of her anger these days she managed to calm down without having to bonk both of them over the heads as she would of done in the past

"Sanji-kun just make so some sweets for Luffy, you'll do it for me right" said Nami asking Sanji in a way he would definitely comply

"Yes of course I'd do anything for you Nami-swan even toss this idiot to the sharks if you asked me to" said Sanji ecstatically

"Why thank you Sanji-kun, though I'm more likely to ask for you to toss yourself overboard" She said smiling hiding her annoyance at his suggestion

Luffy started laughing at the idea of Sanji just jumping overboard at Namis say so

Sanji who felt hurt at the remark thought it was best to back off and comply with Namis wished to actually do some sweets for Luffy as it would also get them away from each other

"Ok Luffy come with me I'll fix you something up" said Sanji not feeling to happy as he headed off to the kitchen

"Thanks Nami" said Luffy as he followed after Sanji

Though disappointed at yet another chance missed she decided to start on her sweet straight away she then wondered how Usopp was doing with the modifications on her Clima-Tact were going

Which at this moment Usopp was working away in his workshop at trying to find away to make it produce fire as he tinkered away but he was having no luck so far it was then he thought back and remembered when Nami came to him and suggested the idea, Luffy who was nearby overheard us, I expected him to be unhappy about it being that his brother was a fire user and that just the mention of it would of brought back bad memories for him but no he was surprisingly ecstatic about it and wanted to see it in action as soon as it was done

It was then Franky walked in "Hey Long Nose how's the modifications with the clima-tact going?" questioned Franky

"Hey Franky, eh not to so well actually I've had no luck so far" said Usopp disappointed

"Well I've got nothing to do at the moment why don't you let Franky help you out" asked Franky

"Yeah sure thanks Franky" said Usopp appreciating the help

Franky started looking over the notes of Usopps work so far whilst doing so he asked something that he'd noticed and had been on his mind "Yo Long Nose just wondering if you'd noticed Mugiwara just getting up in the middle of the night and leaving"

"Huh? No I can't say I have… ah wait actually that erm night when I *cough* broke my nose sneezing I also had trouble getting to sleep also because of it and yeah I remember now Luffy that night at one point just woke up and walked out, heh I totally forgot it till now" said Usopp

"Hrm me wonders if maybe he still hasn't got over his Nii-sans death yet" suggested Franky

"You think… I've always wanted to ask him about what happened during Impel Down and Marineford but because of what happened to his brother I haven't been able to bring myself to do so" said Usopp upset at the dilemma

"You're not alone there Long Nose we all want to say something…" said Franky

"Yeah if only we could have been there then maybe things would have been different" said Usopp frustrated

"Neh Long Nose back then we would of just got in the way even if Zoro and Sanji where there it wouldn't of changed the outcome and even then they would have been lucky to get away alive if they did, so as much as I hate to say its good we wasn't there because we would of definitely had died" said Franky with a serious look

"But… dammit I know that your right and I just hate it" said Usopp frustrated about the hard truth

"We all hate the feeling of not been able to do anything but because of that we yearned to be stronger and look at us now back together and stronger then ever" said Franky now smiling

"Yeah your right to help Luffy become Pirate King I'll become the bravest warrior on the seas I will be a coward no more" said Usopp with renewed confidence

"Suuperr! That's the ticket Long nose now lets stop moping and get back to work" said Franky happily

"Yeah lets do it" agreed Usopp and so they got back work

During this time elsewhere on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy and Sanji had just entered the kitchen

"Ah Luffy-san how do you do on this fine day? Asked Brook then sipping some of his tea

"Shishishi great, thanks to Nami, Sanji is about to make me some sweets to eat" said Luffy happily

"O is that so and how's Nami?, did you get to see her panties" questioned Brook

"Well no she doesn't have any on" began Luffy as Brooks imagination ran wild 'Krggh no painties!' and started to have a nosebleed at the thought which how this is possible even he doesn't know and then Luffy continued "Because she has a bikini on"

"Ah *cough* *cough* of course" said Brook whilst clearing away the blood

"Darn it Luffy at least make the bikini bit clear first" Sanji said angrily as blood dripped from his nose

"Emm huh? I don't get it Why? " questioned Luffy

"Arghh never mind" said Sanji clearing his nose of blood then getting back to work

Brook clearing his throat though he doesn't have one yohohoho got up and said "Well if you don't mind me chaps I'm off outside to Indulge in a certain pleasure of mine" this being the fact that Nami being in a bikini is the closest he's ever going to get to see her panties he rushed off in joy at the thought

"Hrm ok later Brook" Luffy said happily as he awaited his sweets

Brook now outside went over to Nami as he got closer Nami suddenly said "If you've come here to stare Brook then it's 50,000 beli a minute"

'50,000 beli that's outrageous' thought Brook with the look of shock, after thinking of a comeback Brook said with pride "No no Nami-san I would never do such thing because I am of course a gentleman"

"I find that hard to believe but go on then what is your reason for coming to see me" asked Nami

"*cough* *cough* well Nami-san I had just wondered if I could play a song for you?" asked Brook

"Why of course Brook that sounds wonderful" said Nami delighted at the idea of listening to music as she sunbathed

Brook then was just about to start playing when Nami interjected "If you're going to stand there though Brook then I am going to have to charge you" knowing that his true goal was to still just stare at her

"Of course Nami-san then I shall stand over here" said Brook stepping back some

"Some more then that Brook" said Nami so Brook stepped back some more "Nope more than that" Nami said so he continued going back "No more then that still" said Nami so Brook going further and further back as Nami told him to do so until he was next to the railing of the starboard side of the ship

"That should be just fine" said Nami

"Ah but erm Nami-san I can hardly see you from over here" said Brook sounding almost as he was pleading as he wanted to stand closer

"Exactly, now whenever your ready" said Nami

Brook distraught about the situation started played music anyway to even help himself cheer up being that even in a bikini he's not allowed to look though she herself has chosen to wear one without emptying his wallet

At Usopps workshop a few hours later Usopp and Franky were starting to get somewhere but they could feel there brains overheating and called it a day and Franky left to get a cola from the kitchen

It was soon after when Nami popped in to check how work was going

"Hey Usopp is it done yet?" questioned Nami

"Hey Nami ah sorry it aint done yet" said Usopp

"Ah that's ok Usopp it would have been nice to have it for tomorrow when we reach the next island but I don't think I'll need it because you know what's the worst that that can happen at an amusement park" said Nami slightly laughing at the thought

"Hehe I can't wait to tackle their biggest rollercoaster" said Usopp happily

"You? Hah you wouldn't even dare" claimed Nami

"Yes I would and tomorrow I'll prove it to you for I am a brave warrior of the sea" said Usopp with a slight noticeable twitching of the legs

"Haha well if you so, well then I'll be off then" said Nami going on to make her way out

"Ah wait there's something I thought I should let you know" said Usopp

"What is it?" asked Nami

"Well me and Franky seem to think that maybe Luffy still hasn't em got over Aces death" said Usopp

"Really… what makes you say that?" Nami asked curiously being that she hadn't noticed him ever look in grief

"Well it seems at night he's been sneaking out so I think he's probably having nightmares about it" said Usopp sad at the thought

'Could it really still be eating at him?' wondered Nami then going on to reply "Thanks for letting me know Usopp as she began to leave again

"O and can you pass it on to erm Robin and then I'll pass it on to the rest of the guys" said Usopp still being cautious of Robin

"Ok Usopp will do, you know you should really just say your sorry" said Nami as she left

'Hm yeah you're probably right' Usopp thought to himself

Working up the courage he went off to the library to see if Robin was there

Back at the deck Brook was now playing to himself as he was he noticed Zoro coming down from the Crows Nest, once down Zoro made his way to the dining room, Brook then noticed how Chopper was laying on Zoros head looking totally exhausted because of these reasons he decided to leave them be and continued as he was

As Zoro entered the dining room he asked Sanji for some water as he sat down then taking Chopper off his head and placing Chopper on the seat next to him followed by a thank you from a tired Chopper, Sanji came across with 2 glasses of water and placed them on the table

"So how did training go?" asked Sanji

"Alright I guess" said Zoro then drinking his glass of water in one

"Exhausting" said a tired Chopper after drinking some water then drinking more afterwards

Zoro and Chopper then noticed Luffy was sat asleep at the table

"How come Luffys sleeping in here?" questioned Chopper

"Well after I stuffed him silly with sweets he just fell asleep" answered Sanji

"And how come you haven't woke him up?" questioned Zoro

"Ah you know to keep him quite for a change" said Sanji though the true reason was because he didn't want Luffy being alone with Nami again today

"I wonder if he's having sleeping problems" wondered Chopper

There was a moment of silence as they wondered to themselves if this could be true it was then Franky wandered in grabbing himself a Cola from the fridge

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Franky

"Ah Franky we broke some of the floorboards in the crows nest so we're going to need ya to fix em" said Zoro

"Yeah sorry Franky" added Chopper still feeling tired

"Ah you what, ehh just when I thought I was gonna get a break, well might as well get to it" said Franky leaving to get the necessary tools for the job

It was then Luffy stirred awake then looking confused

"Ah finally awake, here you can clean the table" said Sanji throwing a cloth at him

"Huh why?" asked Luffy as he caught the cloth

"Because you're the one who's been drooling all over it so you're the one who gets to clean it" said Sanji

"Hmmm ok" agreed Luffy as he began cleaning the table

"Luffy are you having problems sleeping?" asked Chopper

Luffy paused for a while whilst still cleaning it was then Zoro finally noticed the three colours Red, Blue and Yellow and thought to himself 'Of course I should of seen it sooner' it was then Luffy answered "No, no problems"

"O ok" replied Chopper still worried though he accepted the answer

"Anyway you two stink, go and take a bath" demanded Sanji

"Yeah you're right" agreed Zoro after sniffing himself to check

Luffy who just finished cleaning the table said "Ew I'll join you"

"You jumping at the chance to take a bath I must be going delirious" said Sanji surprised

"Yeah well I just want to hang out really" admitted Luffy

"Good to hear as your Doctor I encourage taking baths even if it is to spend time with others" said Chopper happy hear Luffy willing decide he wants to take a bath

"Huh well then I think I might as well take a bath as well before I start preparing Dinner" said Sanji

"Oooo what we having?" asked Luffy excited about what it could be

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see" teased Sanji

"Hey guys are coming or not?" questioned Zoro who had Chopper clinging onto his shoulder

"Coming" said Luffy happily as Sanji followed and then they wall went to the bathroom

In the Bathroom a few moments later they was all sat in the bath at around hip level for Luffys sake and for Chopper but because he was to small even still Chopper used a float to keep him at the right level so that he wasn't affected by the water to much

"Ah now if only Nami-swan and Robin-chwan would join us then this would be perfect" said Sanji getting over excited at the thought

Zoro taking notice to the changes in the water said annoyed "Hey I didn't come in here so you could traumatise me you perverted love cook"

"O worried to see what a real mans looks like?" said Sanji confidently

"What did you say?" Zoro answered back angrily now coming face to face with Sanji

It was then Luffy splashed them both with water and then he and Chopper laughed at them as they sat their drenched not responding, annoyed as splashing back at Luffy and Chopper would cause problems because of their devil fruits, so Sanji making the first move whipped his leg out of the water giving Zoro a second filling, Zoro then responded by splashing him back with both of his hands and then the battle ensued though they wouldn't admit it later but they was enjoying their battle apparent by the smirks on their faces noticed by both Luffy and Chopper

It was at this time when Usopp arrived at the library to find Robin reading a book her favourite past time as far as he could tell

"Hey Robin erm I" said Usopp trying to encourage himself to he's sorry

"What is it coward-kun?" asked Robin

'Ahh I deserved that' Usopp thought to himself, finally working up the courage knowing he couldn't let this go on as he finally said "Robin! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" whilst begging

Robin went on to laugh and then said "O don't worry about it Nagahana-kun I'm not mad anymore but thank you knowing that makes me much happier"

"O really thanks Robin but I am really sorry you know" said Usopp scratching his neck

"Don't mind it, all is forgiven" said Robin

"Well actually then I told Nami to tell but I might as well tell you instead now but we've noticed as of late that Luffy keeps sneaking out late at night and we think somethings up" said Usopp again worried what might be wrong

"Now that is worrying" worried Robin

"Yeah I just wish I knew what to do" Usopp said worried also

"Hm well maybe Nami will be able to cheer him up tomorrow" said Robin

"Nami…" said Usopp in disbelief then snickered and said "I doubt that I can only see Nami distressing him further" said Usopp

"Oh we will just to have to wait and see then Nagahana-kun" said Robin going back to read her book

'Huh? I wonder what she's getting at, I can't even see why those two would choose to hang out with each other tomorrow' wondered Usopp as he left the library

Shortly after it was time for Dinner and Thanks to Nami again everyone got their fill of food before Luffy digged in which everyone was happy about and still pleased to see Luffy smile as he ate leftovers

After Dinner Nami and Robin returned to their room

"So Nami-chan did you and Captain-san get to spend some time with each other today?" asked Robin

"Well a bit but Sanji came along and ruined it" said Nami disappointed

"Ah I see I told cook-san to leave you two alone but as I should of expected he didn't" said Robin slightly unhappy at this

"O you did well thanks for the gesture even if it didn't work" said Nami smiling

"Well I'll make sure to keep cook-san away from you two tomorrow so you can spend some quality time with captain-san" said Robin smiling back

"O thanks" replied Nami blushing at the thought of going round the park with just Luffy tomorrow

"Not a problem" replied Robin as she opened her book

"Oh yeah also erm their seems to be" began Nami but was cut off by Robin who said "Yes I head Nagahana-kun let me know"

"O ok… did he also say sorry yet?" asked Nami

"Yes indeed he did" Robin said smiling then going on to read her book which Nami took this as a sign of that she didn't have any ideas concerning Luffys sleeping problem though in truth Robins plan was of course getting the two together as she had already stated to see if that would help before doing any further planning

Nami then also decided to do as Robin was doing and read a book before going to bed

In the Mens quarters just after Franky noticed Luffy leave he went on to wake everyone up and announced that something seemed to be up with Luffy pointing out that the fact he wasn't in bed and that this wasn't the first time that it had happened they went on to discuss what they could possibly do to help Luffy but as the night went on they didn't seem to be getting any good ideas, deciding that this was probably due to that fact they was tired any way they decided to leave it to a better time to discuss this further and all went back to bed

In the middle of the night in the Womens quarters Nami woke up as planned wondering to see if what Usopp had told her was true, so she stuck her cardigan on and some slippers and ventured outside to see if she could find Luffy

As soon as she stepped out she saw him straight away sitting upon the lions head in his regular clothes so she made her way over there

Once there though she just wanted to come out and say if he was having nightmare about Ace but she couldn't bring herself to do so and just asked "Hey Luffy what you doing out here?"

"Huh? Nami… just thinking about something…, what about you it's gotta be chilly out here you should get back inside" said Luffy concerned

"No I'm alright thanks though I should be more worried about yourself, aren't you cold?" questioned Nami

"Huh?… it's freezing" said Luffy now shivering

"Heh you idiot" said Nami

"O Nami so are we really going to be at Amusement Island tomorrow?" questioned Luffy

"Yeah we should be there just after Lunch" answered Nami

"Great I can't wait" said Luffy now feeling calm now looking towards the sea again

"Actually Luffy… I was wondering if you'd want to go round the park with just me tomorrow?" asked Nami blushing

She waited a short while till she noticed a faint snoring and then watching Luffy as he slumped backwards leaving him leaning against the back of the figure head with his neck and head resting on the deck

Unhappy about missing another chance Nami left saying "Baka, I hope you catch a cold" leaving Luffy sleeping outside


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone and once again thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far to begin I have a slight apology because this chapter was supposed to be about their time spent on Amusement Island but instead I ended writing some events that take place before hand so I hope you can forgive me to anyone who was perhaps looking forward to that and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter in the mean time.

* * *

An hour later that night

Zoro was awakened by the need to go the toilet at this moment still groggy left the Mens Quarters and headed to the Bathroom, unhappy at the fact that his love for drinking sake had ruined his other love of sleeping especially being that he was having a great dream as well about the ultimate way to way and truly piss Sanji off which consisted of Luffy and Nami getting together and though strange to him also himself and Robin getting together leaving Sanji with no female crew members to fawn over though he really didn't get why he dreamed about himself being with Robin 'Do I like her that way?' Zoro wondered not really knowing being he hadn't really thought about love being that he only had his mind on becoming the Worlds Greatest Swordsman though not just for himself but for Luffy and the rest of the crew so he could help them reach their dreams also.

Now finished with his business in the bathroom he headed back to the Mens Quarters but on his way back he noticed something or was it someone laying on the deck and what seemed also on the back of the figurehead as well but he was unsure because of it being dark so he went to take a closer look with his hands at the ready for if he needed to pull out his swords

When he got closer he noticed that it was only Luffy which reminded him of the brief discussion he and the rest of the guys had about that it seemed something was up with Luffy and if their was anything that anyone could think of to maybe help him out, he himself had know idea though he felt that sooner or later Luffy would overcome this problem by himself because he truly believed that Luffy didn't really need any help at all just time to himself to get over whatever his problems whether maybe it was Aces death or something else.

'But how the hell did he fall asleep out here of all places' thought Zoro to himself though because he was tired he decided to think nothing more of it and just picked Luffy up and slung him over his shoulder and headed back to the Mens Quarters once there he placed Luffy on his hammock and then got into his own and then went back to sleep.

Now the Morning Luffy awoke from his slumber thinking to himself that he hadn't slept that great in ages but when he tried to remember how he managed to get to sleep for the life of him he just couldn't remember which bothered him being that the solution to fixing his sleeping problems was in the palm of his hand but he just couldn't remember what is to be able to take grasp of it.

He then took notice that their was no one else in the room figuring that they was all eating Breakfast without him so he rushed off to the Dining Room to find out that he was indeed right

"Heys guys why didn't you wake me up for Breakfast?" questioned Luffy

"Well you was snoring away this morning so we thought we'd let you sleep in" answered Usopp

"Well you're up now so let me fix you something up" said Sanji then starting to cook up Luffys Breakfast

"You can go and clean your teeth whilst it's cooking" demanded Nami knowing that he wouldn't do it unless told to do so

"Eh? How'd you know" questioned Luffy

"Because Luffy I just know you that well, now get to it unless you don't want Breakfast" answered Nami

"Yes Ma'am" Luffy said before shooting off to clean his teeth

"Thank god you're here Nami because without you Luffy would be in a right state" said Chopper thankful at how well Nami could command Luffy in this case to help him keep hygienic

"Yeah it's quite scary to imagine him being toothless" said Usopp shuddering at the thought

"Exactly and there's no way I'm going to let that happen" said Nami not wanting Luffy to be smelly and toothless

"What are you his Mum" said Zoro sarcastically then smirked

"Hah Hah Hah I must agree sis you have that motherly aura about you" added Franky

"NO! Zoro you already know that's not what I want" said Nami not happy at the idea

"I'd be happy for you to by Mum anytime Nami-swan" Sanji said happily as he had just done with cooking Luffys Breakfast

And as is off on cue Luffy rushed in jumped onto his seat and started devouring the food then looked up as he had noticed that some of the crew had their eyes on him and said "Hrn what? Did I miss something?"

"Captain-san we was just discussing how motherly Nami is" answered Robin

"Hey Robin" Nami said unhappy at how easy Robin just went and told him

"Huh Motherly? Why would you be talking about that?" Luffy questioned

"Because of how she commands you around like a kid dumbass" said Sanji liking the idea more then them becoming lovers

"O ok more please" said Luffy as he had finished his first round of Breakfast then handing his plate to Sanji

"So Luffy-san do you agree?" asked Brook

"Hrm well… she does remind me of Dadan my Foster Mother now that you mention it" revealed Luffy

"What do you mean I remind you of your Foster Mother?" questioned Nami not to sure how she felt at the idea that she reminded Luffy of such a thing

"Well the two of you are so alike in some ways and you even both have the same colour hair" answered Luffy not knowing really how to go into detail on it

'Arghh is that a good thing or a bad thing' Nami wondered in distress

Sensing Namis distress Robin asked "So do you like that Nami reminds you of your Foster Mother?"

At this question Luffy could feel once again the darkness creeping into his heart again but Sanji came along with his seconds and placed them in front of him

"Ah food" Luffy happily said and then started eating

'Phew just in time' Sanji thought to himself as he didn't know exactly what would of transpired if Luffy had answered the question as he had worried Luffy would say something among the lines of yeah because I love my Foster Mother which could of leaded to Nami believing that it also meant that Luffy loved her too depending how she took it of course but he didn't let it get that far so he didn't have to worry about what would happen anymore

Zoro taking notice of Sanjis interference decided to ask the question in a different way "Surely Luffy you wouldn't want Nami as your Foster Mother instead right?"

"No of course not" said Luffy as he then continued eating

Nami was relieved to hear this then thought and asked annoyed at the thought "Hey you're not trying to say it would have been a bad thing to have had me as your Foster Mother?"

"Don't be silly Nami you're to young and pretty to be my Foster Mother" said Luffy before laughing to himself

Nami blushed heavily at this answer as she was very happy to finally learn something after all the other chances she had missed so far but even though she couldn't think how to reply as shyness took over her over the thought of thanking him for saying such a thing about her though as she then noticed it didn't matter as Luffy was once again pre-occupied with his food again

Though the line of questioning didn't make much sense to a lot of the crew being that Nami is only a year older then Luffy so back when he lived with his Foster Mother she would if been to young anyway but they decided to keep quite about this as the matter had seemed to have been resolved though in the strangest of ways.

After Breakfast Zoro left the Dining Room he was originally planning to do some training with Chopper but Chopper had declined because he didn't want to be exhausted when they arrived at Amusement Island but he didn't mind that as it was a reasonable reason so he decided to just do a bit of training by himself but as he approached the Mast though he heard a voice behind him "What the hell was that Marimo?"

Zoro turned round to see a infuriated Sanji and then said "What are you whinging about Number 7?"

"You ruined all my hard work trying to make sure that rubber shit didn't go and spout something stupid" said Sanji annoyed

"Ohhh worried about him taking your sweet Nami-swan" teased Zoro

"What!? You actually did it knowingly that makes me even more angrier" said Sanji getting angrier

"Well yeah I'm actually helping Nami out actually" mentioned Zoro

"What!? How the hell is trying to set Nami-san up with that rubber shit helping her she doesn't need some kid she needs a man" said Sanji getting angrier still

Zoro chuckled then said "Yeah I agree her interest in him is a bit strange with him being a big kid and all but maybe that's just her type I don't really care as long as it doesn't get in the way of fulfilling our dreams"

"Her… interest…" said Sanji looking shocked and confused

"Yeah she asked me to find out if Luffy loves her or not, if you want me to spell it for you Nami… loves… Luffy" said Zoro happy about the fact he was devastating Sanji with this news

Sanji paused for a moment speechless and then got a cigarette out, lit it and started smoking and then said "Damn it so I was right" because though how much he tried to stop it he didn't want to admit the fact that Nami really loved Luffy but now that he had heard this from Zoro he had to accept it

"Yep and that's why your also number 7 because you just arrived to late though in this case I guess that would make you number 4" said Zoro then laughing to himself

"I don't think so Marimo" said Sanji calmly

"Huh what?" questioned Zoro

"Now that I know this it has strengthened my conviction even further I'll never let that rubber shit have my Nami-swan" said Sanji with conviction and then happiness as he said Namis name

"You stupid love cook just get the message already she's not interested in you" said Zoro annoyed at this result

But Sanji was not listening as he rushed off leaving Zoro irritated as things didn't turn out the way he wanted being that Sanji rather then being crushed by the news was now even more convicted to stop Luffy from being with Nami

Zoro then decided to head up the Mast to the Crows Nest to start training to work off this irritation

It was then in the Library where Chopper approached Robin who was reading a book as she did most of the time

Robin noticed his presence and asked "What is it? Doctor-san"

"Erm Robin I heard about Usopp apologising about… you know" said Chopper looking down and upset

"Yes he did, what about it?" asked Robin

"It's just that I feel I should apologise to so… I'm Sorry Robin" said Chopper then bowing

Chopper then felt himself being picked up into a hug

"Ah Robin what are you doing?" said Chopper waving his arms about as he felt awkward at this unexpected show of affection

"Doctor-san you're just so adorable I can't even find it in myself to be angry at you" said Robin happily

"O but even so it was also me not just Usopp so it's only right as should apologise to" said Chopper still feeling awkward though he was actually liking being hugged

"Well then thank you Doctor-san it means a lot to me that you feel that way" said Robin smiling as she put Chopper down

"O ok then I'll be leaving then" said Chopper wanting to get away from the situation

Robin giggled as she watched Chopper rush off in panic then sat down and continued reading her book

On Deck Brook was playing his violin to himself, he was then approached by Franky

"It's all ready Skeleton" said Franky cheerfully

"Well then lets get to it then" said Brook switching modes as he followed Franky

On the south side of the upper deck Chopper rushed past Nami and Usopp

"Hey Chopper what's up?" asked Usopp but went unheard as Chopper continued onwards to where ever he was going

It was then Usopp noticed Nami had paid not attention to Chopper running past as she hummed happily to herself whilst tending to her Mikans

"Heheh what's put you in such a good mood then?" asked Usopp

"What are you talking about I'm always in a good mood" said Nami smiling

"Yeah sure more like grouchy" kidded Usopp

Nami then paused from her work and turned to Usopp and angrily said "Say that again I don't think I quite caught what you said"

"AARGH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, always in a good mood, always in a good mood" said Usopp scared out his wits

"Yes that's what I thought I heard" said Nami smiling then going back to work

Deciding not to push his luck any further Usopp decided just to get back to work on his garden as he didn't want to be injured for when they got to Amusement Island as he was highly looking forward to it.

It was then Luffy jumped onto the railings grinning widely and said "Hey Nami let me have a Mikan"

'And here he is… every time whenever I'm tending to my Mikans he always comes along trying to persuade me to give him one of my Mikans no matter how times I say no' thought Nami as she sighed

Usopp snickered to himself as he knew as usual that Luffy was going to be rejected but then he saw the scene he never thought he'd see in a million years Nami walked over to Luffy with Mikan in hand and gave it him, he then felt his jaw drop to the floor as he was in total shock at what he just witnessed

'Well I'll let him have one this time seems he's put me in a good mood' Nami thought to herself as she was still Happy that Luffy thought she was pretty

"Wow really thanks Nami" said Luffy happily as he attempted to peel the skin off but had trouble doing so which left him now feeling disappointed as he couldn't get at it after wanting one for so long and finally getting one

Nami noticed this and sighed and then said "Here let me do it" as she took the Mikan off Luffy and then peeled the skin off for him

Luffy just watched and grinned again widely as he waited still on the railing with his knees bent

"Here" said Nami offering the Mikan back to Luffy after she had finished peeling it for him

Luffy took it from her and as it seemed he was going to eat it in one go Nami said "Hey don't eat it in one go" but to no avail as Luffy did so

Luffy grinned widely as he seemed to enjoy it as he munched away and then gulped it down

"Urm Juicy another please" said Luffy still grinning widely

"No that's all you're getting" said Nami as she walked back to her Mikans

"Arhh but Nami come on just one more" said Luffy childishly

Nami paused and thought to herself and then turned around and said whilst smiling "Well maybe if you've got something else nice to say to me like earlier"

Luffy then thought for a second to remember what she meant he then remembered that she probably meant when he said she was too young and pretty to be his Foster Mother though at the time he didn't know how she took it but it seems she was happy about it which he was relieved about as he worried that rejecting her to being his Foster Mother might of upset her

"Well Nami you're" Luffy Began but then a loud booming sound was heard through out the ship taking him by surprise leading him to losing his balance and letting out a sound of surprise and then fall backwards off the railing and onto the deck below

Snapping back to reality Usopp said took by surprise by the sound "What the hell was that?"

Nami then felt a fire light with in her at this Sound as it had interrupted whatever Luffy was going to say and then marched away to find the source of the sound as it continued through out the ship which she could now tell was a Electric Guitar

She then located where the sound was coming from and slammed open the door to see Brook Rocking away on a Electric Guitar hooked up to a huge reinforced sound system and then also noticed Franky shaking his head back and forth to the music with his fingers in the sign of the horns position( Which is extending the index and little fingers while holding the middle and ring fingers down with the thumb)

"Rock on Skele-ton" said Franky enjoying hearing Brook play

"STOP THIS RACKET THIS INSTANCE!" demanded Nami shouting over the sound of the Electric Guitar catching Frankys and Brooks attention who then also stopped playing

"Eh? What's up sis?" asked Franky turning in Namis direction then lifting up his sunglasses

"Yes Nami-san is their a problem? If it's to do with your panties I'd be happy to take a look" said Brook composed at first but with somewhat an excited quiver in his voices after asking the original question

Nami was just about to tell them off but couldn't bring herself to do so because she was to shy to mention that the reason she was so angry because she missed yet another chance to find out more of what Luffy thought of her but this gave her a quick moment to calm down

"I just came to complain about that you're making a racket through out the whole ship disturbing everyone" said Nami now composed

"O sorry sis I thought everyone would want to hear" reasoned Franky

"Well no not when it's this loud and of course I'm not always going to be in the mood to listen to it either" said Nami

"Franky-san isn't their anything you can do to sort this dilemma?" asked Brook

"Well… actually I think I maybe able to soundproof the room if that sounds SUPER!" said Franky happy about his idea

"That sounds superb Franky-san I'll be able to practice anytime without disturbing the others" said Brook happy at the prospect

Nami sighed happy that the problem was solved but unhappy because it doesn't change what it has already done and then asked "When can you start working on it?"

"Well I don't really have time now being that we'll be at Amusement Island soon so… but I should be able to start on it after we've left" said Franky

"Fine that will have to do anyway I noticed Sanji setting something up on the Lawn Deck so I think he must be planning a picnic for Lunch so we might as well all head there now" said Nami

"Mmm that sounds great lets go sis" said Franky

"Indeed I must say it sounds splendid" said Brook putting down his Electric Guitar and then they all left for the Lawn Deck

Elsewhere Luffy now on the second deck after falling off got back and stretched himself back to the deck above only to notice that Nami had gone but Usopp was still there

"Hey Usopp where'd Nami go?" asked Luffy

"Erm well I don't know she kinda just marched off with a vengeance though I have no idea why she was so angry" replied Usopp

"Oh… ok thanks" said Luffy jumping back down to the deck below disappointed that he had missed out on perhaps getting another Mikan because he really liked it and he really wanted another so in the end he decided to go and check with Sanji to see when Lunch was ready

As he went round the corner he noticed the Dining Rooms door was open as he got closer Sanji stepped out with baskets in hand

"Hey Sanji whatcha ya doing?" asked Luffy

"O Luffy well I figured that it'd be best to have Lunch outside on the Lawn Deck because we should be at Amusement Island pretty soon so I thought it'd be best so that we can be ready to dock the ship" said Sanji

"Wow that's an awesome idea Sanji" said Luffy cheerfully

"Yeah thanks well I'm pretty much set up so once everyone's here we can start eating" said Sanji

"Can't I just start eating now" said Luffy unhappy about having to wait

"NO! because you'd bloody eat it all before anyone got here you shitty idiot" snapped Sanji

It was then Nami, Franky and Brook appeared

"Hey Nami we're having a picnic" said Luffy with a smile, happy that he was a few steps closer to being to be able to start on Lunch

"Yeah I know" replied Nami smiling back

Sanji didn't like this scene but he decided to just continue setting up Lunch as he took the baskets of food to the lawn deck

Before long everyone was on the lawn deck enjoying the picnic when they was almost done its was then Usopp noticed a sea of Ships and told everyone "Hey guys I think we're here"

Nami checking her log pose confirmed to everyone that he was right and that they was at Amusement Island

All the guys rushed off to get into position to dock the boat awaiting Namis instructions as Robin decided to clear away everything brought out for the picnic

Some of the crew members that were higher up were quite amazed at the sight they could see as beyond the sea of ships was the Island itself as they could see gigantic Rollercoaster's, huge Water Rides, A massive Drop Tower, A giant Ferris Wheel and many other rides that over towered by the bigger ones

Whether they saw a lot of it, some of it or none of it they was all looking forward to it in their own way as they docked the ship through Nami instructions knowing now they was just a few moments away


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone and thanks to everyone who had read up to this point, I'm happy say this time that this chapter is about their time at Amusement Island it turned out to quite big but I decided just to keep it as one chapter so sorry for the wait and I really hope you like this one so please tell me what you think and if there's any improvements I can make to this chapter then please tell me because I really enjoyed doing this one and I would like to know any improvements that could be made to it if anybody think of any but anyway I'll let you read now and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Now that they had docked the Straw Hat Pirates disembarked from the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran ahead in excitement but they wouldn't get far as the others expected as they weren't allowed in because they had yet to buy a ticket leaving them having to wait until everyone else made it there

Being that one that handles the crew finances Nami was the one to lead in the queue for the Ticket Booth at one point Luffy started to get impatient and complained "This is boring how much longer do we have to wait"

"Not much longer now Luffy so just hold on a little longer" said Nami looking forward to what was to come

"Ok" sighed Luffy bored of waiting but because Nami said it shouldn't be much longer now so he continued to wait patiently the best he could and then not much longer after they was finally at one of the ticket booths

"What will it be" asked the Ticket Booth Attendant

"7 Adults, 1 Senior and 1 Child" lied Nami wanting to save money

The Ticket Booth Attendant checked out the 9 member of the Straw Hat Crew looking for a child and a Senior, He noticed one of the was as small as a child but was all hairy he decided not to question it as it was probably just a costume like the ones he had seen the park but smaller, He then looked for A senior its then when he noticed a skeleton he then pointed towards it and asked "Is that…" before Nami quickly interrupted with "He's pretty much alive just… you know… a bit thin in the face at his old age"

The Ticket Booth Attendant was confused by this as he was going to ask if that was Soul King but now that Senior had been confirmed he moved on assuming he was mistaken he then noticed a Man with strange metallic attachments which he assumed was some sort of cosplay who was just to large to fit through the security gates and then said "Eh? Sir, you Sir the big guy with Sun glasses your just to big to get through the security gates so I'm afraid we can not allow you in"

"Ehhh? You gotta be kidding" said Franky shocked that his new form was going to make him miss out on today's fun

"Sorry Franky but at least you can get to work on that soundproofing even sooner now" said Nami trying to cheer him up though also happy about getting the soundproof done earlier

"What? You mean your just going to abandon me" said Franky getting teary eyed

"Hey cheer up Franky at least now with you protecting it we don't have to worry about the ship" Said Sanji supporting Nami in trying to cheer Franky up

"Yeah I guess you have a point" said Franky still upset

"If you would please Cyborg-san" said Robin kindly also aiding in cheering Franky up to fulfil with her plan to help Luffy and Nami

Now no longer upset now being trusted with looking after the ship Franky responded with "Ok then leave it to me I'll see you guys later" and then turned and started heading back to the ship

"Bye Bye Franky see ya later" said Luffy, Usopp and Chopper waving him goodbye

Franky just gave them a simple wave as he walked on and so did the rest of the crew vice versa

"Ok then that will be 6 Adults, 1 Child and 1 Senior which comes out at 74,000 beli" notified the Ticket Booth Attendant

'74,000 should I try and haggle' thought Nami wanting to save even more money

"Just pay the man already" said Zoro annoyed knowing all to well what she was thinking

'I'd like to argue but Zoros right, now that I know my feelings for Luffy it just feels wrong trying to use sex appeal for things like this' thought Nami feeling ashamed that the thought even crossed her mind at first

Nami then got out the required amount of money and paid for the tickets she then passed everyone their tickets

"Um Nami how come mines a child ticket?" questioned Chopper feeling saddened by the thought that Nami thought of him as a child

"Sorry Chopper just trying to save some money I didn't mean anything by it I promise" said Nami smiling reassuringly

"Oh Ok that's pretty smart Nami I didn't think of that" said Chopper now happier

"And what about me Nami-san I'm no Senior I assure you I've never been so chipper in my life and I feel insulted you think that way but I shall forgive if you're willing to show me your panties" said Brook feigning anger made apparent by his quick change of attitude as he asked about seeing Namis panties

"Well then lets go guys" said Nami walking off completely ignoring Brook as the rest followed

"Ah Hey wait for me" said Brook chasing after them

They all now headed to the security gates to go through the metal detector and to have their tickets confirmed to which meant they had to wait in another queue

"Dammit I feel naked without my swords" complained Zoro not to happy about having to leave his three swords back on the Thousand Sunny

"Shut up about your shitty swords Marimo what do you need them for anyway to cut your fucking hair" said Sanji annoyed by Zoros constant complaining since they got here

"What? Are you idiot or something? has all that nose bleeding made you stupid" replied Zoro annoyed by Sanjis comment

"That's enough you two" demanded Nami annoyed that the two of them may get everyone kicked out before even getting in making her miss this chance to spend some time together with Luffy off the ship

"Of course Nami-swan whatever your heart commands" said Sanji overly happy at the order

Zoro just grunted accepting it knowing Nami intentions for today and didn't want to be the one to ruin them as he could see his debt reaching unbelievable heights if he did

After a while they was through though Brook got called over because of his cane but they checked over it lazily and then gave it him back not even knowing that it was a sword at all

They was all finally in the park and Usopp asked Luffy straight away "Hey Luffy want to go around with me?"

"Yeah Su… Wah" said Luffy until suddenly he was tugged along by Nami and then asked in confusion "Hey Nami what are you doing?"

"I decided I'd give you the honour of going round the park with me" said Nami continuing drag him along

"Huh? Wha?" said Luffy confused as he was continually dragged off from the group

"Hey Nami-san what about" Sanji began but then was asked by Robin "Cook-san would you like to keep me company today?"

"Wha? Of course Robin-chwan" said Sanji ecstatically

Ussop was shocked by what had transpired he then remembered what Robin had mentioned and then he began thinking to himself

It was then Zoro approached Brook and asked "Hey Brook mind if I borrow your sword?"

"You know Zoro-san I figured you'd asked that and of course it is not a problem I shouldn't need it" replied Brook then handing over his sword

"Thanks Brook I owe you one" said Zoro happy he now had a sword and stuck it in his sash

"Not a problem Zoro-san" replied Brook

Zoro turned round noticing Chopper was waiting for him

"Hey Zoro I was wondering if you'd be alright going round with me" asked Chopper happily

"Yeah sure Chopper I'd be lost without ya" said Zoro chuckling

"Yeah" said Chopper happily and then climbing up Zoro and sat on his shoulder

"So where'd you want to go first" asked Zoro as he started walking

"Ow I want to find some candy floss first" said Chopper happily

"Heheh you like that stuff don't you" said Zoro

"Yeah I love it" said Chopper happily again

It was then Usopp losing track of thought as he noticed that he and Brook was the only two left "Well it looks like its just the two of us Brook" sighed Usopp

"Yes so it seems" replied Brook

A random passerbyer noticed Brook and said in surprise "Hey is that Soul King"

"Hey it is" said someone else

"SOUL KING!" shouted several others running over to Brook asking for signatures

"Yohohoho of course, of course" said Brook happily as he went on to sign whatever people gave him

Usopp having no one else to hang with had no choice but to wait till Brook was done which after a short while Brook apologised to the ones he couldn't sign anything for as he his friend to he pointed to being Usopp was waiting for him as he planned to spend the day going round the park with him and didn't want to keep him waiting any longer then leaving his adoring fans

"Sorry Usopp-san shall we get going then" said Brook

"Yeah sure lets go if we run then maybe we can catch with Luffy and Nami" said Usopp then jogging off

"Ok then lets go" said Brook zooming off

"Hey Brook not so fast" said Usopp speeding up

Elsewhere in the park Chopper had just got his candy floss and was now happily eating away and then a member of the parks staff walked up to them and asked Zoro "Er sir what's that besides your waist?"

"It's my walking stick" replied Zoro

"Then sir why…" The member of the parks staff began but then was scared by Zoros intense stare

"What of it is their a problem" said Zoro still staring intensely

"Oh um er nothing wrong sir nothing at all" said the member of park staff completely scared and backing away slowly and then turning around and leaving

Elsewhere in the park Nami had finally stopped dragging Luffy along as she noticed people starting to stare

"So Nami what's all this about?" questioned Luffy

"Well you know… we never really get to hang out these days… so" began Nami trying not to blush but then was cut off by Luffy saying while smiling "So you wanted to hang out why didn't you just say so in the first place shishishi"

"Um sorry about that I was worried you'd say no" said Nami looking down

"Why would I Nami of course I'd like to go round with you you're my nakama after all" said Luffy smiling

"Um yeah silly me" said Nami then smiling and giggling

"So Nami whatcha want to go on first?" asked Luffy

"How about we try and find their biggest rollercoaster" suggested Nami

"Yeah sounds cool to me" said Luffy happily as they then went to look to find what they believed to be the biggest rollercoaster after some time they find one called "The Last Ride"

"Oooooo" said Luffy happily amazed at it's size

"Yeah know Luffy I'm starting to have second thoughts about this" said Nami now discouraged due to its sheer size

"Let's go Nami" said Luffy ecstatic about going on the ride the grabbing Namis hand pulling her along to the queue

"H..hey" let out Nami in surprise at this then blushing at the touch of Luffys hand as they got to the queue

"Hahaha just caught you in time" gasped Usopp now behind them in the queue

"How do you do? Luffy-san, Nami-san" asked Brook joining the queue behind Usopp

Usopp then took notice that Luffy and Nami was holding hands "Um… er guys how come you two are holding hands" pointing towards Luffys and Namis locked hands

Nami then pulled her hand away then turning away to hide her blush

"Shishishi Nami was getting cold feet so I kinda had to pull her along with me" said Luffy smiling

"Oh… ok" said Usopp wondering further if something was up between these two but Luffy kept making him question himself could it be that…

"Um Usopp-san the queue is moving" notified Brook breaking Usopps train of thought

"Oh ok sorry Brook" said Usopp then moving along

Before long they was finally on the ride and all four of them on the same carriage with Luffy and Nami in front and Brook and Usopp in the back and then the ride began as they went up and then down and then a loop to loop

"Woohoo!" shouted Luffy with hands in the air clearly enjoying the ride

'Brave warrior of the sea, Brave Warrior of the sea… What the hell was I thinking a rollercoaster has nothing to do with the sea!' Thought Usopp tears streaming from his face as he was scared for his life

"If wasn't for the fact I was already dead this would definitely kill me Yohohoho" said Brook with mixed emotions

Nami just tried to push every thought out of her head to not lose to the fear and then the ride was finally over

"Huh? Nami are you alright?" Nami heard Luffy say now snapping back to reality to notice she was clinging onto Luffy and then flinching backwards in her seat surprise "Ah sorry Luffy I was just abit… scared" apologised Nami turning her head to one side as she blushed about what she had just done

"Hey no problem Nami lets go" indicated Luffy as they had to get out

"Oh y…yeah" replied Nami getting out the carriage as so did Luffy, Usopp and Brook and then walked through the excellent

"Shishishi that was fun lets go on it again" said Luffy jumping at the chance to give it another shot

"No Luffy I've had enough of rollercoaster's for one day" said Nami not wanting to experience the hellish ride again

"Ohhhh I feel sick" said Usopp looking terribly ill

"Come Usopp-san let us sit down for a moment" said Brook helping Usopp towards the bench

"Ok Nami where next?" asked Luffy putting hands behind his head and smiling

"Well we was looking for this ride I actually noticed a play that should be on soon" suggested Nami also wanting a moment to sit down

"Oooo what's it about?" said Luffy taking Nami by surprise by his interest in it

"Well it had to do with pirates and that's all I noticed" said Nami

"Pirates sounds exciting lets go" said Luffy running off

"Hey! Do you even know where it is?" called out Nami

Luffy then stopping and turned back and approached Nami

"Um… no" realised Luffy

"Just stick with me ok" sighed Nami realising that this might end up being a lot of work keeping Luffy under control

"Ok sorry Nami I wont run off again promise" said Luffy now smiling

Nami was surprised by the sudden obedience and then said "Oh… ok then shall we get going then" smiling back

"Yosh lead the way my Navigator" said Luffy happily but then he suddenly felt the darkness lingering in his heart but continued on as he didn't want to ruin his time with Nami

"Hehum follow me Captain" replied Nami as she felt her heart flutter at the mention of Luffy saying that she was his Navigator

Elsewhere in the park Sanji and Robin had sat down outside for a drink of coffee at one of the parks many cafes

"Here you go Sir and Madam Two Coffees" said the waiter whilst placing the tray on the table as Sanji and Robin said their thanks and then the waiter took the cups of coffee off the tray and then placed them onto the table then taking the tray and going back into the café

Robin took hers first and had a drink but was then taken aback by its taste which Sanji noticed and asked "Is their a problem Robin-chan?"

"Oh no Cook-san its just I've got so used to your coffee that I forgot how good it was" responded Robin

"Why thank you Robin-chwan" Sanji said happily as he then took a drink of his coffee which then left him cringing as he learned that Robin was actually being courteous about it and not wanting to say that this Coffee just tasted awful

"I'll be back in a moment Robin-chan it seems I have some business to take off" said Sanji then walking into the Café

As Robin sat and watch she heard many things from inside the restaurant and Sanji shouting "How dare you serve such shitty coffee to my sweet Robin-chwan" and "Let me show you shitheads how its done" and "You call yourself cooks when you can't simply make a good cup of coffee" and many other things as he strictly taught them a hard lesson that they'd never forgot

Soon after Sanji walked out with two new cups of Coffee and placed them on the table and said "Here you go Robin-chan you should find it should be just right this time"

"Why thank you Cook-san" Robin said then taking a drink and then letting him know its perfect which brought joy to his heart

Elsewhere Luffy and Nami had arrived at where the play took place it was indoors in a dark room they sat

down as they waited for the play called Treasure Island to begin

"Ew Nami do you think it could be about the One Piece" asked Luffy excited at the possibility

"It could just be we're going to just to have to wait and see" said Nami smiling

The play then began it had some exciting parts which had Luffy jumping in his seat he was enjoying a lot more then I was expecting just seeing how happy he was made me happier and even enjoy the play even more

Also watching the play was Zoro and Chopper who were sitting at the back so Chopper could sit on Zoros head without blocking anyone else's view, Chopper was enjoying the play much like Luffy shaking Zoros head around as he laughed though Zoro knew nothing of this as he slept through the entire play

Now outside Luffy turned to Nami, grinned and said happily "Wasn't that great Nami it had nothing to do with the One Piece but it was great fun"

"Yeah I enjoyed that you enjoyed it" said Nami smiling back

"Hey guys" said Chopper happily whilst waving from Zoros shoulder as he and Zoro came outside

"O Zoro, Chopper I never realised you was in there too we could of sat together" mentioned Nami

"Er well it was dark in there so their was no way to know" said Zoro

"Yeah I guess" replied Nami

"Anyway you guys do you want to come to the haunted house with us next?" asked Chopper

"Ye" Luffy Began but then was cut off by Nami saying "No thanks we'll be alright"

"What you chicken?" taunted Zoro

"Er no I aint afraid of no haunted house" claimed Nami

"Then lets go" said Luffy happily

"Ok then Chopper tell us where to go" said Zoro

"Yeah ok first we need to go down here and go left" said Chopper and then they all set off to the Haunted House much to Namis dismay

In the bushes nearby Usopp and Brook where spying on the four

"Ok did you hear that Brook they're heading to the Haunted House next lets follow them" said Usopp

"Ok Usopp but I still don't really understand why we're following them like this" said Brook unsurely

"Erm it's just that I have my suspicions about something" answered Usopp

"Well Usopp it would help if you'd let me know what these suspicions are to help me understand why we just can't simply join them" suggested Brook

"Ok true well you'll never believe this but I think Nami likes Luffy" revealed Usopp

"Well of course she likes him they're nakama after all" stated Brook

"No no not like that I mean she really really likes him" Usopp tried to explain

"What you couldn't mean that you believe Nami-san is in love with Luffy-san" replied Brook in disbelief

"Ye.. Yeah I believe so Brook" said Usopp still finding it hard to believe it himself

"And what about Luffy-san do you think he feels the same way?" asked Brook

"I just can't tell with that guy he's just so damn friendly to everyone that it's impossible to tell" said Usopp slightly irritated by the fact that he just couldn't read Luffy on this one

"Ok then Usopp-san lets get to it then" said Brook coming out of hiding as the four had clearly gone now

"Thanks Brook we best get going I have a feeling that it'd be a good idea to get in on this Haunted House thing ourselves" said Usopp happy that Brook was ok with spying on Luffy and Nami

Usopp then also came out of hiding as they went off to pick up on the trail before it got cold

Now in the Haunted House after a few scares for Chopper, Zoro and Chopper heard something familiar "Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo"

"Arh Zoro what is that I'm scared" said Chopper scared and teary eyed

"Wait I swear I recognise that from somewhere" pondered Zoro looking around until a face appeared in front of his and went "Boo!" but Zoro was unfazed by this though it scared Chopper half to death

"Arh its you" said the unknown attempted scarier

"Damn it women what are you doing here?" questioned Zoro slightly annoyed to meet Perona again

"This is my new home of course I get to scare people and make money its brilliant" said Persona happily

Now snapping out of it Chopper noticed who it finally was and said "Hey your that ghost girl from Thriller Bark"

"No that's Ghost Princess to you… O your so cute would you like to be my new pet" said Perona now overjoyed at the sight of Chopper

"Argh no leave me alone" said Chopper frightened and then hiding behind Zoros head but failed to do so as he does as he was still poking out behind Zoro

"Erh lets go Chopper I've had enough of this women already" claimed Zoro

"Yeah I want to get out of here" said Chopper still scared as they started continuing along

"Hey your just going to leave me" exclaimed Perona

"What are you even talking about you just said you worked here" said Zoro annoyed by Perona

"Oh Yeah… well at least say goodbye you jerk" said Perona unhappily

"Ok ok seeya… and… look after yourself Perona" said Zoro meaningfully as he was truly thankful to her for looking after him for two years annoying as she was

"Ye… Yeah you to" said Perona surprised at Zoros caring remark making her slightly blush

And then Zoro and Chopper continued on through out the Haunted House

Elsewhere in the Haunted house Usopp was totally shitting himself with every jump scare

"Usopp-san calmed down" said Brook trying to calm Usopp down but failed as Usopp looked his way and screamed in fright and ran off

"Ah Usopp-san come back" said Brook chasing after Usopp

Between the two other groups within the Haunted House was Luffy and Nami, Luffy was finding it all hilarious whilst Nami was not so much as she had unnoticed to hearself was clinging onto Luffy as they continue onwards

"Shishishi what's up Nami? you're really clingy today" asked Luffy trying to lift her spirits

"Ah" Nami let out as she had now noticed that she had clung onto Luffy as she then quickly let go and said "Sorry it's just I…" Nami began but found hard to continue as she found her heart rate was going through the roof

"Shishishi so this kinda thing scares you does it?" said Luffy smiling

"He..hey its not funny" Nami said quietly as she blushed in embarrassment

"Shishishi sorry Nami its just I find it really cute that's all" said Luffy continuing to a small laugh

'Cu…Cute!' all Nami could think of right now as he just told her that he found her cute when she was all scared like this

"But don't worry Nami I'm here and I promise I'll protect you from all the scary things" said Luffy kindly with a smile as he offered out his hand

"O…ok" Nami mustered as she felt herself starting to lose control just wanting to pull Luffy towards her into a kiss but she couldn't bring herself to this as she lacked the confidence as she still couldn't tell if Luffy was just being nice or if he felt the same way as she then reached out her hand until a sudden scream from behind took by surprise making her jump slightly

"ARGHHH!" screamed Usopp as he ran by Luffy and Nami and then soon after came Brook yelling out "Usopp-san please stop my legs can't take much more this… though I actually don't have any muscles so it doesn't matter YOHOHOHO" as he ran by also

"Hey that looks fun lets go Nami" said Luffy as he then chased after them leaving Nami hanging

"Ah Luffy don't leave me behind" yelled Nami as she gave chase not wanting to be left alone in here

Perona now just waiting for her next victim heard a incoming scream knowing that her next victim was closing in

"ARGHHH!" screamed Usopp in total fear not seeing anything anymore and just running where ever his legs took him

"Arhh Long Nose" said Perona as she cowered slightly but Usopp just ran past het

"Hey don't ignore me get back here" said Persona unhappy about being totally ignored and chased after Usopp

Now nearing the exit Zoro and Chopper who was happy to be almost out heard a loud scream from behind and Zoro turned his head to see what was coming and then saw it was Usopp

"Argh don't you dare" said Zoro noticing how fast Usopp was running towards him and as he feared he was knocked over and trampled over by Usopp as Perona followed soon after but because she was floating no harm was done but then Brook came along who also trampled all over Zoro and just when he thought it was over Luffy and Nami came along to land the finishing blow as they trampled all over him also

Zoro lifting his head slightly let out "I am… sooo… going to… kill them" then losing strength and now just lied there face first as did Chopper also with star in his eyes not having a clue what the hell just happened

And finally Usopp had made it out now calming down and he breathed heavily as noticed he had made it out and their was nothing to be scared of any more

Perona didn't leave the Haunted House being that she was working so she had no choice but to give up the chase much to her disappointment

Brook then made it out noticing Usopp and went over to where he was "Well Usopp-san I must say after that I'm rather famished and I'm totally out of breath though I don't actually Breath Yohohoho" said Brook quite thrilled about the chase

"Arr Brook where was you how come you didn't back me up in there" said Usopp annoyed

"But I did but you ran away at the sight of me Usopp-san but don't worry I forgive being I have no interest in seeing yout pants" said Brook seeming hurt at first though soon ok again

"O did I sorry Brook I kinda just lost it in there" said Usopp embarrassed

"Now worries Usopp-san but let us go and have a bite to eat shall we" said Brook not minding

"Yeah I kinda worked up an appetite also after that heheh ok lets go" agreed Usopp as they both went to find somewhere to eat

During this time also Luffy and Nami made it out the haunted house with Luffy thrilled about the chase as he laughed as they got out but Nami was not so happy as she breathed heavily as she found it hard to keep with Luffy and only did so out of the fear of being alone in there

"Wooo that was fun whatcha want to do next Nami?" asked Luffy smiling happy about the day so far with Nami though this only made the darkness lingering in his heart stronger but continued on to act like nothing was wrong as he didn't want to ruin the day as he was highly enjoying it so far

Nami continued to breathe heavily before responding with "I think after that I need something a bit more relaxing after that" not angry about Luffy almost leaving her behind as she strangely found herself having fun chasing after him and it got her out the Haunted House faster which was a plus also

"Hrmmm… more relaxing" wondered Luffy trying to think a ride that was more relaxing

"Ah Captain-san, Nami-chan how has your day been so far" said Robin who was walking by with Sanji as she noticed the two

"Yeah it's been great" said Luffy happily

"You better haven't done anything to my Nami-swan" said Sanji seriously

"Now now calm down Cook-san you should know Captain-san well enough by now to know he wouldn't do such a thing" said Robin

"Of course Robin-chwan" said Sanji now subdued by Robins words

"Well its been great thanks we're just wondering what to do next actually, what about you two where are you going next?" asked Nami

"Well we are heading for the Ferris Wheel, why? would you like to join us?" asked Robin

"Yeah that sounds great what do you think Luffy?" asked Nami

"Hrmm yeah I suppose that would be cool, we'd be able to see the park from high up right?" asked Luffy now happy at the realisation of seeing the park from a really high place

"Then Robin it sounds like we'll be joining you" answered Nami

"Great then let us be off then" said Robin smiling as Sanji in the background was over the moon about being able to be with both Nami and Robin on the Ferris Wheel

Once they got there it wasn't long before they was able to get onto the ride, Luffy and Nami got into the carriage as Sanji was about to get in Robin stopped him and told Sanji "Cook-san how about we let the two of them be alone"

"But Robin-chan there's no way I can let them stay alone together" replied Sanji not wanting to leave the two unsupervised any longer then already had been today

"Now Cook-san are you trying to say you wouldn't like being with just me" said Robin teasingly

"Of course I would Robin-chwan" replied Sanji overly happily now totally forgetting about his goal to stop Luffy and Nami getting closer as the carriage door was closed and then the next one was moved into place which Robin and Sanji got into

Once Luffy and Nami got higher up Luffy was in total awe over the size of the park and the many rides he had yet to try and how everyone looked so small from high up as Nami smiled happy to see him so happy over something so simple

In the other carriage next to theirs with Sanji and Robin, Sanji had his face glued against the window looking at Luffys and Namis carriage trying to see if anything was happening to make sure that his rubber shit of Captain didn't do anything to Nami whilst he didn't think he was looking, seeing this just made Robin giggle

Being a short ride it wasn't long till it was over and they was now back on the ground wondering what to do next

"I could do with a drink" said Nami suddenly

"Well I could recommend a café to you where the staff has been freshly trained" said Robin smiling and giggling as she remembered the event from earlier

"By the best if I may add" added Sanji proudly

"I'd rather have something to eat though I'm hungry" said Luffy

"Wait till we get back to the ship Luffy and then I'll make you as much as you want" said Sanji being surprisingly kind

"Really! Your so awesome Sanji" said Luffy happily

Nami who had now learned where the café was from Robin let Luffy know that she was ready to go

"Let me come to Nami-swan" said Sanji happy now that for the rest of the day he'll be able to keep his eye on the two

"Wait Cook-san there is actually somewhere else I would like to go would you not like to join me" said Robin wanting Luffy and Nami to spend some more time alone

Sanji tried to fight it this time but lost as he soon was swooned by Robin to continue alone with her to her next destination as Luffy and Nami had left for the Café

Else where in the park Usopp and Brook was wandering around trying to find Luffy and Nami to continue the investigation but they was having no luck finding them and then they heard a voice filled with killing intent behind them saying "I've finally found you"

They turned round in fear to see a very angry Zoro and Chopper

"Please show mercy" pleaded Usopp on instinct though he didn't know what he had done wrong and Brook did the same as he played along though he was truly frightened right now

"Not a chance" said Zoro as he smirked evilly and cracking his knuckles as then screams resounded round the park as Usopp and Brook received their punishment

Luffy and Nami now sat down at the Café Nami with a Espresso and Luffy with some Juice who was just happily talking when they was hassled by two other customers both Male who were quite burly

"Hey girlie why don't you sit with us instead" said one of the Men

'Oh god not this type I really hate the type a guy who thinks they can attract a women by just being built like a brick shithouse' Nami thought to herself as she had dealt and rejected with this type of guy before

"Yeah we'll show what a real mans like compared to that pipsqueak you're with" said the other man

Luffy could feel his anger rising as he was unhappy about how these two men treated Nami like she was just some thing who'd just submit to there command and do anything they wanted

"Yeah come on we'll treat you good" said the other man

"No I am quite happy as I am thank you now please leave me alone" said Nami rejecting them completely hoping this would be enough to get them to give up

"Don't be like that come on we'll show you a good time" said the other guy smirking evilly

"Stop treating like that if she doesn't want to go with then leave her alone" said Luffy feeling his anger rising along with the darkness in his heart

"Luffy" gasped Nami surprised at Luffys reaction

"Hey she'll do what we tell her" said one of men getting angry letting out more of his real intent

Luffy could feel himself losing it as he thought how could they think of her as some object who has no free will why was it that Men desired her so much whether it be for her navigation skills or her Beauty his anger continuing to rise and the darkness in his heart as he heard a familiar laugh resound in his head

"Enough she's coming with us" said one of the men reaching for Nami

"NO YOU WONT!" shouted Luffy as he used his powerful Conquerors Haki to knock to two guys out as it was the only thing he could do stop himself from killing these two men where they stood

"Luffy" was all Nami could gasp again not knowing what to say as she could tell that Luffys emotions where in the red and she was still surprised over the fact he'd got so angry over two guys hitting on her though she was somewhat thankful he did as it turned out they had more evil intentions then she thought

"Let's go and find the others Nami" said Luffy tipping his hat forward to cover his eyes though still failing to hide the anger in his voice though as much as he tried too as the laughing continually resounded in his head

"O…ok" replied Nami not knowing what to say to Luffy right because of his emotional state of mind and then they left to find the others

Near the port of Amusement Island a marine ship closed in with G-5 on the sails, on the Ship stood a man looking through binoculars looking for his target and then he finally spotted it the ship he was looking for he then puffed out some smoke and said "I've found you Mugiwara"

"The nerve of those pirates just playing around at some park like the world is their oyster" said his highest ranking sub-ordinate who stood next to him

"Tell the men to get ready to dock Tashigi" commanded the Vice Admiral

"Right away Smoker-san" said Tashigi accepting the order and then following through "You hear that everyone prepare to dock"

"Aye aye captain-chan" replied the G-5 marines as they prepared for docking

Luffy and Nami now came across Brook and Usopp who just freshly gotten up from a beating from Zoro and Chopper realising they had got off easy

"Brook Usopp" said Luffy with anger noticeably in his voices making Usopp and Brook fear they had been found out and then Luffy continued "Look after Nami I need some time to be alone" as he then walked off on his own

"Luffy" Nami said quietly not knowing how to stop him from leaving

'What's up with him' wondered Usopp

"Did something happen Nami-san?" asked Brook

"No… nothing happened" lied Nami not wanting to say

"Well its getting late guys do you wanna head back to the Thousand Sunny?" suggest Usopp

"Yes let us head back" agreed Brook

Nami just gave them a nod then they set off back to the Thousand Sunny but on their way back they ran into Sanji and Robin

"Where's Captain-san?" questioned Robin

"I don't know he just dumped Nami on us and walked off" said Usopp annoyed though slightly worried also

"He did what!?" said Sanji angry that Luffy would do such a thing to Nami-san

"Don't worry about it Sanji-kun he just needed some time to be alone" said Nami trying to calm Sanji down

"No Nami-san its unforgivable I'm going to find that Rubber Shit now and teach him a lesson on how to treat a lady" said Sanji angrily as he then stormed off to find Luffy

"Hey Sanji wait!" yelled Nami to no avail as Sanji was just not listening

"Lets just leave it to Sanji-san to bring back Luffy-san, how about we continue on back to the Thousand Sunny as planned" suggested Brook the other three agreed and started again at heading back to the Thousand Sunny

Luffy who had now stopped in a place he could be alone being that he could go no longer go on as the darkness in his heart had grew to strong as he dropped knees first to floor then burying his face into the floor with his hands over his head as the laughing in his head just didn't stop and then the voice spoke 'See Straw hat you don't want others to have her because you just want her to be yours, your just like me and any other man who has ever encountered her' said voice then continuing to laugh now as Luffy now recognised who it was 'ARLONG! NO! YOUR WRONG I'M NOT LIKE YOU'

'Yes you are Straw Hat don't deny it it'll only drive you crazy' said Arlong continuing to laugh again

'NO! NO! I'M NOT LIKE THAT I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT' shouted Luffy within himself

'No Straw Hat I can see it as clear as day how much you want her you know how skilled she is how beautiful she is and for those reasons you don't want anyone else to have her you want her to be yours and only yours to do anything you desire' ranted Arlong

'NO! NO! I DON'T WANT HER LIKE THAT I DON'T WANT HER TO HATE ME' shouted Luffy again within himself as he started to cry

"LUFFY" Luffy heard some shout then snapping back to reality noticing that Zoro and Chopper had found him

"Luffy what's wrong" asked a concerned Chopper as he could tell something was wrong

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Luffy just wanting to be left alone not wanting his Nakama to see him like this

Chopper was shocked and jumped back scared at this reaction as he had never seen Luffy this mad unless he was fighting someone who had done something truly despicable to a Nakama or Friend

"Luffy let us help you tell us whats wrong" demanded Zoro who noticed that the situation was serious

"NO JUST GO AWAY" shouted back Luffy

"LUFFY HOW DARE YOU LEAVE NAMI-SAN ALONE!" shouted Sanji angrily as he appeared on the scene but then realised that something was seriously wrong with Luffy but this didn't stop his own raging anger and then provoked Luffy with "IF THIS IS HOW YOUR GOING TO TREAT HER THEN SHE DEFINETLY GOING TO BE MINE AND THEN YOU'LL GET TO WATCH AS SHE GIVES ME HER HUGS, HER KISSES WHICH COULD HAVE BEEN ALL YOURS IF YOU HAD JUST TREATED HER RIGHT!"

At these words Luffy well and truly lost it and shouted out as if had become Arlong himself "NO! SHE'S MINE!" as he then got up and lunged towards Sanji with his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun

Sanji already knowing something was wrong could tell that his attack was erratic as their accuracy was poor not even coming slose to hitting him as the range was way to wide spread making it so he only needed to slight movements to dodge the occasional punch that came close and then he finally saw his chance

"MOUTON SHOT!" A powerful kick that connected hard sending Luffy flying back

'Is that all you've got Straw Hat he wants to take what's yours KILL HIM!' said Arlong angrily in his head

'NO! No he's my Nakama I can't hurt him' Luffy thought then finally losing consciousness after fighting for so long within himself

Sanji then left not saying a word as he got out a cigarette and started smoking now knowing that Luffy also loved Nami but also realising that Luffy had no idea what he was feeling and that it was driving Luffy crazy, making him just feel like shit for taking his anger out on Luffy over what turned out to be a misunderstanding

Zoro and Chopper went over to Luffy to see if he was alright

At the Dock the G-5 marines were now on land as Smoker marched towards the entrance he command his sub-ordinates to raid the Mugiwaras ship and to capture any pirates on board and sabotage the ship so that they couldn't escape

"Tashigi your with me" commanded Smoker

"Yes Smoker-san" complied Tashigi following Smoker to the entrance of the park

Once Smoker and Tashigi made it to the entrance they was stopped by a security guard who said "Sorry sir but you can't enter the park without a ticket"

"I'm Vice Admiral Smoker of the G-5 marines I need you to let me in to the park this instance to catch this wanted pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy" replied Smoker whilst getting out a wanted poster and showing it to the security guard

"Vice Admiral of the Marines! Please sir go right in" said the security guard letting them through in the park

On the Thousand Sunny Franky was working away at the soundproofing cursing the day he made the customisations to his body as it was now making him miss out on today's fun but then at that moment he felt his built in motion sensor go off

'Huurrrhh it seems I have some guests and quite a lot of them too I think I should go outside and greet them' Franky thought to himself

The G-5 Marines who had now boarded the Thousand Sunny heard a voice say full of rasp "Sorry to have kept you all waiting" which made a sound of alert through out the ship as they saw the Straw Hat pirate Cyborg Franky but with a mullet, his Hawaiian shirt was styled in cargo, a cigar in his mouth and a eye patch over his right eye

"What was that sound?" wondered one of them

"I don't know it must have been our imagination" replied another

Franky then jumped down onto the dock and announced to them as he did strong man poses "I was once known as Big Boss Cutty Flam but now I have become Metal Gear Franky" as then one the G-5 marines commanded "It doesn't matter capture Cyborg Franky" totally ignoring that he announced himself differently as they all heeded the command and charged Franky as then Franky shot of them with his Beans Left attack which shot at them as if it was a machine gun from his left arm as the battle ensued as Franky took on the marines to protect the ship

It was then in the park that Smoker and Tashigi found Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Tony Tony Chopper

Smoker noticed that Luffy was slumped over Zoros shoulder seemingly unconscious though he was disappointed about not having the chance to fight Luffy but it didn't matter he had a job to do as he then demanded "Hand over Mugiwara Pirate Hunter or should I saw of course Ex-Pirate Hunter"

But then Tashigi charged Zoro with her sword out yelling "Today is the day I finally take the Wado Ichimonji from you Roronoa Zoro"

"Dammit another annoying Women, Chopper take Luffy and get out of here" said Zoro chucking Luffy to Chopper who transformed into his walk point and caught Luffy on his back and replied "But Zoro there's two of them let me help you"

"NO! just hurry up and get Luffy out of here I'll hold them off" demanded Zoro who now unsheathed Brooks sword and clashed swords with Tashigi

"Ok I promise I'll come back with the others" complied Chopper though he didn't like the idea of leaving Zoro alone to fight the two of them and started running off with the plan of heading back to port and hoping to tell the others so they could come and help Zoro

"Where'd do you think your going kid" questioned Smoker who used his devil fruit powers to grab Chopper with and then lift Chopper up into the air and smash him into the ground causing a lot of damage to Chopper who managed to at least shift position to save Luffy from the brunt of it

Now back at the port Sanji had arrived back at ship to find Nami, Usopp, Robin and Franky fighting off the marines and Brook just running around in terror being he lacked his sword to fight back with but it seemed to be strangely working out as a good distraction to take out the marines to focused on him

Franky noticed Sanjis arrival and shouted "Curly Cook there's a chance that some of the marines have made into the park leave this to us and go back in and find the others" as he continued to fight of the G-5 marines who were proving to be stubborn lot

"Ok I'll leave securing the ship to you guys and I'll go and get the others" shouted back Sanji as Nami jumped off the Thousand Sunny and ran towards Sanji and yelled "I'm coming with you Sanji I'm worried about Luffy"

"Errhhh ok Nami-san but stay close to me" said Sanji as they both made their way back into the park jumping through the security gates and ignoring the guards

Now back in the park Smoker slowly approached an unconscious Luffy and a injured Chopper as Zoro continued fighting Tashigi

Once again Zoro easily blocked Tashigis attack with little effort and movement as Zoro then provoked Tashigi with "Your blade still lacks conviction I see"

"Shut you filthy pirate what would you know about conviction" yelled Tashigi as she attempted another attack but was blocked easily again by Zoro

"I know all about conviction as I one day plan to be the greatest swordsman in the world" yelled Zoro attempting an attack of his own but failed to connect the way he wanted as he was not used to Brooks Sword as Tashigi had hardly any trouble blocking it

"As a pirate you have no right to be the greatest now surrender and give me the Wado Ichimonji" ordered Tashigi attacking back but yet again blocked by Zoro

This made Zoro angry as he attacked with more power this time even though Tashigi blocked again the power of the attack was to much making her lose her balance and collapse backwards to the floor and then he shouted "WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT RIGHT HUH!? YOUR JUST A MARINE, DON'T BE A FOOL THINKING THAT YOUR JUSTICE MAKES YOU RIGHT"

"OF COURSE ITS RIGHT JUSTICE IS ALWAYS RIGHT AND IT WILL ALWAYS PREVIAL AS I'LL PROVE WHEN I DEFEAT" shouted Tashigi getting up and attempting another attack but Zoro once again knocked her down with a powerful slash which even though blocked it was to no avail as her Sword shattered

"DEFEAT ME YOU SAY! TO DO THAT YOUR GOING HAVE TO AIM HIGHER WOMEN TO BE THE STRONGEST TO BE THE GREATEST THATS THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL DEFEAT ME" shouted Zoro

"Darn you Roronoa Zoro playing me for a fool just because I'm a women is that? is that why you went easy on me at first just to make me think I had chance" yelled Tashigi

"Would you shut about that Man Women it doesn't matter as long as you the conviction to achieve your dream then it doesn't matter so stop spouting that nonsense cause it makes me sick" yelled Zoro

"Why the hell are you tell me this why don't you just kill me I've lost to you" yelled Tashigi

"Don't throw away your life away so easily darn it!, it makes me sick that you just like her but beside that your nothing like her she had a dream like I to be the greatest but unlike you your just a poor excuse of a swordsman" yelled Zoro

"Same to you shut up about me looking like your dead girlfriend I'm not her" yelled Tashigi to begin with as she cried in frustration at Zoros words as she had now lost the will to fight and then whispered "though I wish I was"

At this moment Smoker was just about to grab Luffy when Luffy eyes snapped open as he leaped backwards to avoid being grabbed

"Oh what luck so I will get to fight you after all Mugiwara" said Smoker as he puffed out some smoke as a slight smirk came across his lips

"Smokey…" said Luffy in confusion but then the image before him warped and then before him stood Arlong

"Mugiwara this time your mine" declared Smoker but all Luffy heard in the form of Arlong was "Straw Hat I've come to take Nami back " as Luffy then heard Arlong laugh resound in his head again driving him berserk 'ARLONG!' as he in complete rage as earlier charged using his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun which had no effect on Smoker as the hits went completely through him as he turned his body to smoke to avoid being hit and when Smoker saw his chance in his smoke form he wrapped himself round Luffy and grabbed Luffy by the head and slammed and pinned him to the ground then using his Jitte to weaken Luffy

"Luffy!" screamed Chopper in frustration as he could do nothing to stop what was happening as he himself lay there in pain no longer in his walk point form

"I'm disappointed Mugiwara surely you should know better by now that you can't beat me that way" said Smoker as he thought as Luffy struggled to get free beneath him 'Huh? And here I heard he could use reinforcement haki now it must of just been a mistake no matter I have him now'

"Diable Jambe! Collier Strike!"

"Huh? What?" Smoker let out in surprise as the kick connected with full force to his own surprise sending him flying back into a building

"Luffy" Nami said with concern as she went over to Luffy and kneeled down beside him

Luffy snapping back to reality as heard Namis voice "Nami! I'm nothing like that I swear please don't hate me" said Luffy as he cried as he wrapped his arms round her waist and his head on her lap

Nami speechless at first in confusion having no idea why Luffy was acting this way as then all she could think to sAY "Luffy… I don't hate you" as she stroked Luffys hair as he continued to cry

Zoro who had finally joined the group after finising his business with Tashigi went over to check on Chopper

"Chopper are you arlight?" asked Zoro concerned

"Yeah but I hurt my legs buts it nothing serious though I can't move right now but I should be ok soon" said Chopper sadly

"Ok let me help you out" said Zoro as he picked Chopper up and then headed over to others as Chopper thanked him

"Nami-san we need to get back to the ship" said Sanji in a rush to get going

"I know but Luffy" said Nami only concerned about what had happened to Luffy

"I'm sorry Nami-san but we don't have time now we need to get out of here" said Sanji as he picked Luffy up and put his arm around to hold him in place

"Come on lets go" said Zoro not wanting to wait around any longer

"O… ok" finally agreed Nami as they all rushed back to the ship

At this moment Tashigi rushed to Smoker side and said with a voice full of concern "Smoker-san are you alright?"

"Arrgh don't bother with me catch Mugiwara" commanded Smoker

"But Smoker-san your hurt" said Tashigi refusing the order

"Tashigi we can't let them escape again go after them NOW!" demanded Smoker

"R..Right as you command Smoker-san" complied Tashigi as much as she didn't wanted to and went to chase after the Straw Hats that just ran away

As Smoker lied there he thought to himself 'It looks like Mugiwara isn't the only one I should concern myself with but which one was that… from the small glimpse I got of him I didn't recognise him from any of Mugiwaras crew wanted posters Huh?' as he smoked his Cigar

The whole crew was now back on the Thousand Sunny finishing off the last of the G-5 marines as Zoro and Sanji managed to send them overboard with their attacks

"Franky prepare the ship for a coup de burst" yelled Sanji as he dealt with the last few near him

"I'm on it" replied Franky as he went to do so and then finally the ship was cleared of all the G-5 marines

"Franky do it now" yelled Zoro confirming they had rid the last of the G-5 marines

"Hold on Guys, COUP DE BURST!" Shouted Franky as they shot off into the sky never to come back to Amusement Island again…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys after the last chapter I decided to do something a bit shorter though it worked out the way I wanted it as well as I decided when I was typing this chapter up that I wanted to split the discussion that happens in this chapter from the scenes to follow anyway.

Also in response to Hana Chans review I thought Id let you all know that I've got a friend doing some minor editing on the story like spelling mistakes and the like.

So even though this chapter is shorter then the others I hope you still enjoy and please let me know what you think in the reviews.

* * *

A short while after escaping Amusement Island on deck the crew excluding Luffy and Chopper who were in the infirmary decided it was time to have a serious talk about whatever was bothering Luffy

"So guys tell me what the hell happened?" questioned Franky wondering why Luffy and Chopper had to be carried back to the ship

Though Zoro and Sanji knew why they didn't want to say as it involved Luffys feelings for Nami and Zoro felt that this isn't the way for Nami to find out and Sanji well he just doesn't want Luffy to have his Nami-swan

"Come on Zoro, Sanji one of you must know something" asked Usopp also concerned

"It was the pervs fault" started Zoro deciding that he was just going to blame everything on Sanji

"What!? You dare put the blame on me Marimo you shit" yelled Sanji

"Yeah you're the one who knocked him out with those stupid kicks of yours" said Zoro twisting the facts slightly to work out in his favour

"Stop joking around you two this is serious" said Nami annoyed stopping Zoros and Sanjis bickering

"Sorry Nami-san" apologised Sanji disappointed in himself

"Sorry" apologised Zoro also whilst scratching his neck and looking down regretting that he choose this situation to piss of Sanji

"Apology accepted now no more messing around and tell us what you know" demanded Nami wanting to know what they was hiding

In response to this Zoro and Sanji stared at each other for a moment as if they were telepathically telling each other how to tell the rest of the crew what they knew without hinting anything of Luffys feelings for Nami

Sanji then averted his eyes as he got out a cigarette, lit it and started smoking and began tell the crew his side of the story "Well as some as you know already I went to search for Luffy after learning how he left Nami with Brook and Usopp without any good known reason" then pausing for a moment as he exhaled some smoke and then continued "And once I found him he seemed extremely angry about something but even so I let my emotions get the better of me and Luffy and me ended getting into a fight" pausing again to exhale some more smoke "During the fight in a attempt to stop us Zoro and Chopper interfered which by accident resulted in all three of us attacking Luffy at once which well as you might of expected knocked him out"

'Just couldn't help throwing me in there could you stupid love cook' thought Zoro to himself annoyed

"And after that I was still boiling with rage so I decided to walk back to the ship by myself hoping that would give me some time to clear my head" continued Sanji and then finished with "And to that point that's all I can tell you until Marimo fills in the gap"

"Hm that doesn't really give us much to go on still… if you would Swordsman-san please continue from where cook-san left off" pondered Robin before asking Zoro to continue

"Ok well I don't really have much to say" notified Zoro

"Even so let us know what happened" enquired Robin

"Well on they back we ran into copycat girl and her commander I ended up fighting with said copycat girl as Chopper tried to escape with Luffy but then they got caught by whoever this Marine guy was" answered Zoro

"But how? Choppers quite fast in his walk point how did this guy catch him?" questioned Usopp

"The guy had Devil fruit powers which I believe allows him to change his body into smoke and with that he caught Chopper with ease" answered Zoro

"Hm a logia type then… Was this guy any chance called Smoker?" questioned Robin

"I don't have a clue but I tell you I would of loved to fight him myself but that's when Dartboard Brow here just had to stick his nose in taking away that chance" replied Zoro displeased about the missed opportunity to fight a strong opponent

"Shut it Marimo what choice did I have it might have been a cheep shot but I didn't have a choice I had to save Luffy" Sanji angrily responded

"So wait that's all? it still feels like we're missing something important here" pointed out Usopp as his mind began to wander about whether to bring up about the fact that maybe Nami had something to say on the matter

"Nami-chan you was with him most of the day did you notice anything which would of brought this about" questioned Robin

"Well…I…" hesitated Nami

"Come on sis please tell us" pleaded Franky

"If you would Nami-san we're all worried about Luffy-san and we need to know what you know in hope to find a way to help him" urged Brook

"Ok… I'll tell you… Whilst me and Luffy was at the café their was two guys who tried hitting on me and to my own surprise Luffy got really angry with them and after an exchange of words one of them tried to grab me but before that could happen Luffy saved me by knocking them out with his haki" revealed Nami

"The Nerve if I had of known I would of hunted them down myself rather then… fighting with Luffy" said Sanji angrily until he remembered what he had done

"Wow that wasn't what I was really expecting to hear" said Usopp in surprise wondering if Luffy defending Nami like that actually meant anything more besides saving a nakama he was still unsure as its not conclusive enough to say that Luffy perhaps loves Nami also

"Yeah I agree Long nose it usually takes a lot more than that to piss off Mugiwara" agreed Franky also surprised at the actions Luffy took against these two nobodies that tried hitting on Nami

"Yes me too even though I have not known Luffy as long as many of you have I must confess that it takes me by surprise as well" confessed Brook

After a small pause in the conversation Robin decided to suggest "Ok well I don't think we're going to learn anything more from this line of questioning lets move onto solving what's disturbing Luffys sleep at night"

"Yeah theirs that to but what would we even do about that" questioned Franky

"Yeah it's not like we can just go out there and find either Blackbeard or Akainu and defeat them like he did for me with Kuro" pointed out Usopp

"Hm same here when he defeated Don Krieg" admitted Sanji

"And when he saved me and Cocoyashi village from Arlong" pointed out Nami

"Yes as when he helped saving me by defeating Lucci of CP9" included Robin

"And not to mention when he defeated Moriah not just saving me but effectively saving all of us" notified Brook

"And not forgetting Chopper Luffy saved him also by defeating that King Wapol guy" said Zoro in Choppers place

"Huh… how little we've done hey guys" said Franky sadly at realisation that what Luffy had done for them truly outweighed anything they had done for Luffy

They then awaited sadly for their captain to awaken as they grew depressed without him feeling useless as they could think of no way to relieve their Captain of his sadness that he kept deep with in.


End file.
